


Oh, Mr. Hart

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Homophobia, Miscommunication, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's mother wants him married, the sooner the better. She doesn't know her son isn't planning on wedding any ladies any times soon. </p><p>He meets - the wealthy, his mother might add - Harry Hart by chance at a dance. The two go off on a rocky start as Eggsy's pride is hurt by Harry's coldness, which he assumes to be prejudice. </p><p>But soon enough he'll find that maybe first impressions are not the end all be all that he had imagined, and that maybe - just maybe - there is much more to Harry Hart than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not again

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a lovely picspam by [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/) [here](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/post/131064180796/oh-mr-hart-by-kingsmanhartwin-eggsys-mother)
> 
> “This isn't going to be pretty. Rules will be broken. Friendships will be tested. And huge risks will be taken. But they're small prices to pay for true love and freedom, right?”  
> ― Lisi Harrison

Eggsy bolted up as he was rudely awaken by a shrill cry coming from another room in the house - probably Rosie’s room. He rubbed his eyes slowly, holding back an eye roll as his sister’s loud and insistent laughter hammered at his ear. He could hear his mother’s voice, although her words were mostly being drowned out by his sisters’ collective chattering. 

He stood up with some difficulty, scratching his butt as he dragged his feet to the bathroom. He opened the water faucet, splashing some water on his face, briefly considering taking a shower before breaks=fast before the rumbling in his stomach made the decision for him. 

He exited the bathroom, the chatter from downstairs just as loud as before. He froze at the doorway when he distinguished the word “marriage” in the otherwise incomprehensible conversation. 

Oh fucking hell, it was too early to deal with this. 

He groaned softly, rubbing his temples again. He really did not want to have yet another discussion about marriage with his mother and sisters. He had heard enough, thank you very much. It was all well and good when his mother concentrated on his sisters getting married. He could understand her fear. After all, he too wanted what was best for his sisters, and everyone knew that marrying off into a well to do family was the way to go. He, however, disagreed with his mother on the issue, mostly because he refused to believe his sisters - especially Roxy - would be happy married to posh bastards if they didn’t love said bastards. 

He knew it was pointless to argue, especially when his mother’s main concern was a valid one. She needed to know that once she and his father were gone, they would all have enough food to survive, and enough money to subsist, and his sisters - being women - had no other option but to marry. 

He, on the other hand, should not have any problem on that area, considering that _he_ was the one supposed to work and provide, but his mother still deemed it necessary to insist that he _had_ to marry. The faster, the better, and even better if he married a rich young lady. That was her dream. 

A dream which Eggsy not only thought to be ludicrous - for he refused to marry if he didn’t fall in love first - but also pointless. Pointless because he, in his twenty five years of life, had never felt any form of attraction towards the fairer sex - not that his mother knew. 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how she’d react. He couldn’t bare to see disappointment in her eyes. He couldn’t bear to break her heart, and so, almost five years ago, he had decided not to tell her, choosing instead to keep his short lived affairs a secret from everyone except his older sister, Roxy. 

Well, it wasn’t so much that he had chosen to tell her as it was that she had found him on his knees, sucking a soldier’s cock with gusto. 

oh, he still couldn’t think about that without blushing. He hadn’t been able to look at his sister in the eye for an entire month. He had lived in constant fear that month, expecting his sister to spill the beans at any point, but she had said nothing, waiting instead for Eggsy to come talk to her. 

And oh, had they talked. He had spilled his heart to her, and she had listened quietly, not passing judgement at any point. She had merely brought him into a hug, kissing both his cheeks before whispering _it’s our secret then_.

He had trusted her completely after that, coming to her every time he needed help, or just a comforting hug. 

Eggsy finally walked into the kitchen, finding all three of his sisters crammed at the small breakfast table with their mother, all looking terribly excited. 

“Why are yeh all so cheerful today?” Eggsy immediately asked, knowing that they’d tell him regardless of whether or not he asked.

“They’re holding a little get together to celebrate the comin’ of Mr. Allen, his sister, and their companion Mr. Hart,” his mother gushed, her eyes dancing with excitement. 

“Am I supposed to know who they are?” Eggsy said, sounding half bored just to spite the girls. 

Rosie rolled her eyes, coming to stand closer to Eggsy. “Only two of the wealthiest men in England,” she breathed out as if it was common knowledge. 

“And why’s this important?” Eggsy said with a blank face. 

“Oh for goodness sake, Eggsy,” Rosie spatted out. 

“They are all single, babe,” his mother explained patiently, knowing Eggsy’s tendency to want to irk his younger sisters. “And people ‘ave been talkin’ about how they’re lookin’ for wives. It’s the perfect opportunity to get one of ‘em to fall in love with one of yer sisters!” She grinned at him. “Perhaps yeh can also get a move on the pretty Ms. Allen.” 

Eggsy held back the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that that would only get him smacked. “I really don’t think they’re ‘ere to get married, mum. ‘Sides, they’re gonna be lookin’ for rich people like ‘em. That’s how it works, innit?” 

“Stop bein’ so negative, Eggsy,” his father chided with no real fire. “Why don’t yeh come join me in my studio for a little while, son?” 

Eggsy nodded, taking a loaf of bread before running out of the kitchen, munching on the bread as he walked into his father’s study. 

“Close the door,” the man instructed him without looking at him. 

Eggsy did as he was told, a bit curious as to why his father had called. “What’s the matter, father?” 

His father gave him an indulgent smile, beckoning him closer. “Yeh are going to ‘ave to go with yer mum and sisters to this ball.”

Eggsy gaped at his father, looking offended. “But I don’t wanna go. It’s gonna be some stupid-”

“Someone needs to go with ‘em, son. It would be improper for ‘em to go alone,” his father tutted, giving him a pointed look. 

“But why don’t yeh go then,” Eggsy all but whined, immediately deflating. “Yeh are the ‘ead of this household after all.” 

His father chuckled, shaking his head softly. “My dear, I’m not goin’ precisely because I am the ‘ead of this household.” Hi father smiled again. “As the ‘ead of this family, I get to decide whether I wanna go to such a mind numbing event or not, and I ‘ave decided that I do not wanna go, so therefore yeh must go with yer mum.” 

Eggsy groaned, knowing that there was no convincing his father otherwise. “But father, there ain’t no one there for me to marry,” Eggsy argued, albeit weakly. 

“I am not sayin’ yeh ‘afta flirt with the ladies attendin’ Eggsy,” his father said with a sigh. “I know you ain’t lookin’ for a woman, and that’s fine son. But, who knows, perhaps yeh will find a handsome lad there that yeh like. Perhaps yeh will like one of those two posh boys yeh can’t seem to hear enough about,” his father ended with a wink. 

Eggsy spluttered for words, his eyes widening as his father’s words hit him full force. 

His father _knew_. 

His father knew and he wasn’t angry. He knew and he wasn’t disappointed in Eggsy. In fact, he was encouraging Eggsy. He wasn’t sure whether to cry his eyes out, out of joy, or just hug the man to death. Finally he stood up, giving his father a big smile. 

His father had never been particularly big on hugs, and Eggsy wasn’t about to dampen the moon by giving his father a terribly awkward hug. “I don’t think I’m made for posh boys,” Eggsy said with a grin of his own, before walking towards the door. 

His father chuckled, giving Eggsy a fond smile. He loved all of his children, but he had always been particularly close to Eggsy, mostly because of the fire his boy possessed. “Have fun tonight, son.” 

Eggsy’s good mood suddenly evaporated as his eyes widened in horror. “Yeh never said that bloody dance was tonight!” 


	2. The dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but first impressions are often entirely wrong. You can look at a painting for the first time, for example, and not like it at all, but after looking at it a little longer you may find it very pleasing. The first time you try Gorgonzola cheese you may find it too strong, but when you are older you may want to eat nothing but Gorgonzola cheese.  
> \- Lemony Snicket

Eggsy walked into the large hall, arms interlocked with his sister Roxy. She gave him an amused look as she noticed him stiffen slightly.  

“It’s just a dance, Eggsy,” Roxy said good-naturedly. “It ain’t the end of the world.”

“I didn’t say that,” he said with a small smile. “I just wish I could be home readin’ a book ya know?”

Roxy chuckled and nodded. Truth be told, she kind of wished the same. Both Eggsy and herself were very similar in that regard. While neither of them disliked dancing - in fact, Eggsy was bloody good at it - they both still preferred the comfort of a book. However, she was still exited to be there. They hadn’t gone out into one of these events in months, and she was starting to feel a bit restless. 

“What if mum tries to set me up with someone?” Eggs whispered suddenly, a hint of fear in his voice. 

_Oh so that’s what this was about._

“Eggsy yeh just ‘afta dance with people. It doesn’t mean you gotta marry ‘em. Heck, I doubt there are any girls ‘ere that mum would consider would be a good match for ye,” Roxy said in a hush as she guided Eggsy to the dance floor. “Besided, yeh can always dance with me.” 

Eggsy chuckled softly, giving his sister a fond look. “I can’t do that to yeh, babe. Yeh got yerself alldolled up just to come to this. Yeh oughta dance with some fit bloke.” 

Before Roxy could respond, the doors to the hall opened again, revealing three rather well dressed attendees. The man leading the group was bald and tall, his jawline clearly defined. He was rather handsome, if Eggsy was honest, and his open smile could charm any girl. He was probably in his late forties. The woman to his right was much shorter and much younger than the bald man, and had long, blond hair. Her fine features were twisted into a smirk full of contempt that was enough to make Eggsy feel a sharp sense of dislike towards her.The last of the three - standing to the bald man’s right - was… absolutely breathtaking. 

The man stood tall and proud, his dark hair perfectly combed to the side. His broad shoulders and sharp look made Eggsy’s mouth water. He too seemed to be in his forties, his age only making him look more appealing. Yet there was something off about the man. He looked… incredibly uncomfortable, and somewhat bored, as if he didn’t want to be there. 

They made their way to the front of the room, where Mr. Townshed - the owner of the house - was beaming at them. 

“Ah, Mr. Allen, I am so glad you decided to come,” the main said loudly as he shook the bald man’s hand. 

“It’s our pleasure to be here,” the bald man assured him as he gave his companion a look. 

The dark haired man suddenly smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes, and offered his hand. “Indeed, Adrian was so enthusiastic about coming that he would not take no for an answer when he asked me to come as well,” the man drawled out. 

The man - Adrian - suddenly laughed, shaking his head softly at his friend’s words. “Well, we don’t want to keep you from enjoying yourself,” the man said as he stepped back. “We will talk again later.” 

Mr. Townshed nodded, not wanting to disagree with the other man. Eggsy’s lips tightened as he breathed out slowly. So these were the posh bastards that his mother wanted his sisters to entice. He wasn’t quite sure he liked them. The people’s reaction was enough to get him riled up.  

He could not understand why was it that people had to treat others with such awe just because they had money. They were no better than the rest of them, so why the hell did they have to coddle them? Why were they more important? 

He watched as the three finely dressed figures moved around the hall, finally finding a small table to sit at. The dark haired man fixed his vest, his eyes sweeping the room. 

Eggsy turned to talk to his sister, only to find she was no longer by his side. He gaped, his eyes suddenly scanning the room to find his sister. Where the bloody hell had she run off to? She couldn’t have possibly gone to see those three already? No, Roxy wasn’t like that. She wasn’t interested in people because of their status. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he found her by the refreshments table, holding a small glass of water. He smiled, beginning to walk towards his sister, when he saw the bald man approach his sister. 

He did a double take as he saw Roxy turned to face the man. She looked as surprised as Eggsy felt. He said something to her that Eggsy couldn’t make out which made his sister blush, before he offered her his hand. 

Oh bloody hell. 

That was just ridiculous. Hadn’t they just arrived five minutes ago? How the fuck had they already found his sister? I mean he knew many men coveted Roxy, but honestly, that was just - How the hell had he seen Roxy in the first place? 

Had he seen her when he had walked in? Well, at least that meant the man was definitely interested, otherwise, he would not have foregone his companions only to seek out Roxy. 

Eggsy suddenly smiled softly as he watched his sister dance with the man, her eyes twinkling with excitement as he led her around the dance floor. She did look rather cute when flushed. Hopefully the posh bastard wouldn’t be too bad. 

With a soft sigh, Eggsy moved away from the dance floor, turning his eyes once again to track the dark haired gentleman who would not leave his mind. The man was still sitting, his clever eyes surveying the room. He was playing with a small gold chain from which hanged a small pocket watch. The man’s eyes suddenly found his friend, and he smiled truthfully for the first time - albeit a rather small smile. Still, it was enough to make Eggsy’s heart flutter. 

Eggsy shook himself mentally. What the bloody hell was wrong with him, allowing himself to be swept up by looks alone. He knew better than that, for goodness sake. 

He didn’t know how much time passed before Roxy was back at his side, pulling him with her. “C’mon Eggsy, Mr. Allen wants to introduce us to ‘is friends,” Roxy murmured breathlessly as she pulled her brother - her protector - from his reverie. 

She pulled him with her to the table where the dark haired man was still sitting, his eyes narrowing when he saw the two approach. Mr. Allen stood up, taking a deep breath when he saw Roxy. He beamed at her, touching her hand softly. 

“This is my brother, Gary,” She said with a smile as she tugged at Eggsy’s hand to bring him closer. 

The man offered him his hand immediately, giving Eggsy a polite nod. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gary.” 

“Eggsy,” the young man said as he shook the bald man’s hand. “I prefer Eggsy.” 

“Of course,” the man said, not commenting on his choice of name. He turned to look at Roxy. “Roxanne I’d like to introduce you to my sister, Tilde.” The man turned to look at the blonde who stood up, her eyes full of contempt. 

“How do you do?” She said with a small smile that looked more like a grimace. 

Oh Eggsy definitely did not like her. 

“Andmy best friend, Harry Hart,” he said with a small smile as he turned to look at the dark haired man. 

Harry stood, taking Roxy’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss Roxanne,” he said seriously, giving Eggsy a small nod. 

Eggsy reciprocated the greeting, surprised by the civility the man displayed. He had expected him to be as posh as the woman. Or perhaps he was just as annoyingly vain as the woman, but was making an effort to be civil because of his friend. Eggsy couldn’t tell.  

Merlin’s lips twitched as he watched Harry’s eyes lose focus as he retreated once again to his mind. “Aren’t you going to dance, Harry? There are plenty of beautiful women here,” he said in a teasing tone. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend. He had no idea what was Merlin’s obsession with teasing him like that in front of people. The man knew very well Harry wasn’t about to start dancing with any women. He knew very well he had no interest in women, which was exactly why Harry was still single after so many years. 

“I am afraid there’s no one here to catch my eye, Merlin,” Harry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, hoping that the message would be clear to his friend: _lay off._  

Eggsy frowned, feeling slightly offended. He may not be into birds, but he knew for a fact that there were quite a few beautiful girls in the crowd, including his sisters. He also felt a hint of confusion at the name. Hadn’t they said the man’s name was Adrian? Why the hell was he calling him Merlin now?

“Well perhaps if you’d just _allow_ yourself to have fun,” the bald man said, the meaning hidden in his words. 

Still, the message was loud and clear in Harry’s ears: _dance with someone you actually like. Don’t worry about what people might think._

Oh if only he could do that. Merlin would never understand why he was always so reserved when in public. He would never understand why he couldn’t just allow himself to _be_. He would never understand because he didn’t have bloody Chester as his uncle and former guardian. 

Had Harry been allowed to simply do what he wanted, he would have probably already asked the man standing to Roxy’s right to allow him the pleasure of a dance. While he wouldn’t dream of actually asking the man for anything more, he could certainly admit to himself that the young man was devastatingly handsome - anyone with eyes could see that. 

“I am here at your request, Merlin, not out of my own will,” Harry said drily, wanting to end the conversation.

The man sighed and shook his head but said nothing, turning to the two siblings. “He gets cranky at night,” the man said with a wink. 

Eggsy gave him a faint smile, giving the dark haired man a cold look. “Well, it is to be expected, no? They do say that silver spooned people are stiffer and more fragile than the rest of us,”Eggsy said darkly. He gave one final curt nod to the bald man before kissing his sister’s cheek. “I’ll see ya later, Rox.”

Merlin gaped, his lips twitching as he fought off a grin. He immediately turned to look at Harry who looked stunned. Never had someone so openly talked back to him or criticized him. 

It was… refreshing. 

The boy certainly had a rebellious side to him that Harry hadn’t seen coming. Suddenly he smirked as he sat back down, waving his friend off. While he didn’t particularly like being insulted, he couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued by the young man. 

Still, he brushed it off, concentrating once again on watching the people interact. It was all well and good to find the young man intriguing, but that didn’t change the fact that Harry would never see him again, nor did he want to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, so I had a lot of time to write yesterday, so here we go. It will probably take me longer to upload chapter 3. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Gazelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Rules and responsibilities: these are the ties that bind us. We do what we do, because of who we are. If we did otherwise, we would not be ourselves. I will do what I have to do. And I will do what I must.”  
> ― Neil Gaiman

Eggsy jumped into Roxy’s bed, startling his sister awake. She jumped to a sitting position, her eyes snapping open. She look wildly around the still rather dark room, her eyes narrowing once she found the cause for the commotion. 

“What the buggerin’ fuck are yeh doin’ ‘ere?” She rasped, rubbing her eyes. “The sun ain’t even up yet, Eggsy. Why would ya wake me up?”

Eggsy gave his sister a sheepish grin as he too sat up. “Well we din’t get to talk about the dance, Rox, and I wanted to know how yeh were feelin’ babe,” Eggsy said softly. 

The young woman looked ready to bite Eggsy’s head off. “And that’s why you woke me up? Bloody hell, Eggsy?” She groaned as she flopped back down to lay on her bed. She brought her hands up to cover her face as her brother put his arm on the bed, bringing his hand up to rest his head. 

“Sorry I just really wanted to know,” he admitted, biting his lip. 

His sister huffed out a breath, but turned to lay on her side to face her brother, resting her head on the crook of her elbow. “It was really nice,” she admitted, trying to contain her excitement. 

“That bloke, that posh one, he was all over yeh,” Eggsy commented, giving his sister a cheeky wink. 

Roxy blushed, but still hit her brother in the arm. “He was really nice.” 

“Oh my god, please don’t me yeh ‘ave a crush on him already,” Eggsy whined teasingly. “Are yeh gonna leave me so soon to marry the wanker?” 

Roxy slapped his arm again. “He’s not a wanker, Eggsy. ‘Sides, we don’t even know if he liked me.” 

Eggsy gave her a look of disbelief. “Oh come on, Rox. He only danced with yeh.” 

Roxy blushed again. “But we don’t know if would ever consider me marriage material,” she whispered, keeping her eyes on the bed. 

Eggsy suddenly pushed himself to a sitting position, frowning at his sister. “Stop that, Rox. He ain’t better than us. He can ‘ave all the money in the world that that don’t make ‘im any better. Yeh are the best bird in town, and everyone knows it. He’d be a fool not to wanna marry yeh.” 

Roxy shrugged, clearly feeling embarrassed, but secretly pleased to see her brother stand up for her. “And what about yeh? Mr. Allen’s friend, ‘arry, he was good lookin’” 

“He’s just a posh wanker,” Eggsy said quickly, too quickly perhaps for his sister only raised a brow in his direction and gave him a knowing look. 

“Yeh at least ‘afta admit he was cute,” Roxy said playfully. 

Eggsy shrugged, humming noncommittally. There was no way in hell he was giving his sister more fodder to tease him later. “I suppose. It don’t matter, though, ‘cause we ain’t ever gonna see ‘im again. ‘Sides, we don’t even know if he likes blokes, and even if he would I wouldn’t date someone like ‘im.”  

“And why not?” Roxy said with a frown. 

“He thinks he’s better than all of us,” Eggsy said angrily. “And I don’t like posh twats like 'im.” 

Roxysaid nothing, realizing that her brother was starting to get riled up. She squeezed his shoulder, and pushed him to lay back down. “It’s still far too early to get up. ‘Sides, Gazelle’s comin’ so yeh wanna get some sleep.”  

“Why is she comin’?” Eggsy said, tensing immediately. 

“I don’t know, Eggsy,” Roxy said with a yawn. “We’ll find out soon enough.” 

—————————-

Eggsy walked into the dining room with a yawn, rubbing his eyes as he dragged his feet towards the head of the table where his father was sitting to greet him. 

“Come now, Eggsy, we ‘ave guests,” his mother chided, glaring at him from where she was serving her sister Rosie her breakfast. 

Eggsy froze, turning to look at the members of the table, his eyes narrowing down on the beautiful, dark skinned girl that was sitting to her father’s right. 

_Gazelle._

“I didn’t know yeh was comin’ to visit, Gazelle,” Eggsy said pleasantly, lying through his teeth. 

The young woman gave him a sharp smile back. “I had business to attend to,” she said simply. 

Eggsy raised a brow, but sat down after his father gave him a pointed look. He ate little, trying his best not to look at Gazelle. 

“So, Gazelle, Lee was tellin’ me how yeh decided to continue with yer studies,” Michelle said amicably. 

“Yes, I’m going to Paris for a few months,” she said with a soft smile, picking at her plate. 

Eggsy tuned them out after that, already bored out of his mind. While he had known Gazelle when they had been kids - and had been very close then - they had grown apart after her and her father had moved away. He had taken her to reside in the city and had surrounded her with tutors and posh people. 

The girl he had once called a friend had disappeared then, and in her stead a rather cold, calculating woman had been left. A woman whom he didn’t particularly like. 

Still, the will to the house was to her name - given that her father owned the property - and so, in his mother’s words, “you better be nice to that young lady, Eggsy, or so help me-”

“Eggsy are yeh payin’ attention?” His mother suddenly snapped, giving her son an impatient glance. 

Eggsy reddened, choking on his water. He hit his chest softly, trying to alleviate the constriction in his throat. “Sorry, mum. I’m still ‘alf asleep,” he muttered as a way of an excuse, blushing even further. 

“Come with me,” she suddenly said, giving Gazelle a polite smile as she stood up, clearly expecting Eggsy to follow. 

_Oh bloody hell, he was fucked._

He followed his mother silently to the kitchen, shuffling on his feet as she turned to face her, a glint of rage in her eyes. 

“Will ya stop makin’ an arse out of yerrself, boy?” She whispered angrily. “We want Gazelle to think yeh can make a good husband, for goodness sake.” 

Eggsy froze, his eyes widening. “What?” 

His mother sighed, scrubbing her face slowly. “She’s the heir to this house, Eggsy. Once her father passes away, she can claim it.” Her mother gave him a desperate look. “You gotta marry ‘er.” 

Eggsy jerked backwards, shaking his head violently. “No, what, yeh said I could,” Eggsy choked on his own words. “I don’t wanna-”

His father’s hand suddenly halted his movements, gripping his shoulder to keep Eggsy in place. “Follow me,” he said softly, pulling Eggsy’s hand. 

Eggsy went willingly, wanting to get as far away from the dining room as possible. His father led him back into the study, closing the door behind his son. He turned to face him, an unreadable look on his face. 

“I can’t do it,” Eggsy said immediately. “I _won’t_ do it.” 

“And I’m not asking you to,” his father said simply, leaning against the door. “Your mother is simply worried, Eggsy.” 

“She’ll make me do it,” his son whined, fisting his hands. “And I don’t wanna hurt mum, but I won’t-”

“Surely yeh see her point,” his father said with a hint of exasperation. “She doesn’t know that yeh… well she doesn’t know, Eggsy. She thinks yeh just ‘aven’t found someone to marry, or refuse to find someone. She is just doin’ the best she can under the circumstances.” His fathers sighed. “She saw an opportunity, and she took it, but she’ll be fine if yeh don’t marry the girl, so long as yeh do marry someone.” 

“So what, I don’t ‘afta marry Gazelle but I still ‘afta find a wife?” Eggsy said bitterly.

“Or a husband,” his father said smoothly. “I don’t personally care, nor will yer mum, boy.” His father came closer, clasping his son’s shoulder. “Your mother told me there was a gentleman yeh engaged in conversation at the part. ‘arry Hart she said. Maybe yeh can try talkin’ to him.”

_Oh, for fuck’s sake._

Eggsy said nothing, walking out of the room without looking back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, this was a rather fun chapter to write, though I did miss writing harry, but not to worry he'll be back next chapter.


	4. Dancing on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When you're following your inner voice, doors tend to eventually open for you, even if they mostly slam at first.”   
> ― Kelly Cutrone

Eggsy walked back into the dining room, giving his cousin a forced smile, Roxy shot him a worried look, but he ignored his sister in favor of pretending to eat something. 

He knew he shouldn’t have just walked out on his father like that but, honestly, what was it with him getting married? He was only twenty five for goodness sake, he still had a while before it became worrisome. 

He refused to go into a sorrow-filled marriage simply to please his parents. He was not going to propose to Gazelle - besides he was pretty sure she’d say no - and he was not going to flung himself at that posh bastard. Hell, he didn’t even know if the man liked blokes. 

Eggsy ruthlessly shoved away the hint of disappointment he suddenly felt, not daring to examine it closer. 

His father walked into the dining room again, sending Eggsy a vitriolic glare as he took a sit, smiling at Gazelle. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling everyone at the table. Eggsy was the first to get up, all but running to the door, wanting to get away from his family. There was a postman standing there, a handful of letters in his hand. 

“Mister Unwin?” He said softly, reading the name on the letter. 

Eggsy nodded, giving the man a smile as he took the letters in his hand. “Much appreciated,” Eggsy said before closing the door. 

He looked through the letters as he walked back into the dining room, frowning when he saw a letter addressed to his sister. “Oh my god,” he breathed out, his eyes widening.

Everyone  at the table turned to look at him with varying degrees of curiosity. Eggsy locked eyes with his older sister, giving her a wicked smile. He all but ran to her side, handing her the letter with a wink. 

Roxy frowned, suddenly gasping as she saw the name on the letter. “Oh my god.” 

“What’s the matter?” Her mother said as she stood up, coming closer to her daughter. 

Roxy ripped the envelop open, taking the letter out and opening it in one quick motion. She read the letter over once before Eggsy snatched it out of her fingers, reading it as he leaned against his sister. 

“Dear Miss Morton,” he read aloud in his best posh accent, much to his sister’s mortification. “It would be an honor if you were to join me this coming Thursday at Mrs. Ashworth’s country house for a little reception she will be hosting for her husband’s birthday.” Eggsy held the letter higher as his sister tried to snatch it away from him. “I’m impatiently waiting to meet you again, Adrian.” 

Roxy blushed, finally taking the letter back as her mother clasped her hands with a joyous grin on her face. “Oh babe, I’m so happy for yeh! See I told ya he was gonna like yeh. Oh we ‘afta go get yeh a dress for tomorrow. Oh there are so many things to do,” she murmured as she placed her hands on her cheeks. 

Roxy suddenly grabbed Eggsy’s hand. “Yeh will come with me, won’t yeh? I don’t wanna go alone.” 

“Yeh ain’t gonna be alone, babe,” Eggsy said as he patted her shoulder. “Mr. Allen is gonna be there with ya.”

“Still, I want yeh to come,” she said, her tone brooking no argument.

Eggsy swallowed hard, feeling a surge of love for his sister. “Of course, babe. Of course I’ll go with ya.” 

———————————

Merlin fixed  his coat, looking around the room discreetly as he took a sip of champagne. 

“She’s not here yet, Merlin,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “Give it some time.” 

Merlin nodded, turning to face Harry. “Are you finally going to dance tonight?” He asked, trying to distract myself. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed at that. “I wasn’t aware my doings were important tonight,” he said drily. 

It was Merlin’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know, I do believe it is hight time you found someone, Harry. Screw what people say, just be happy-”

“We both know that’s not how things work,” Harry said easily, though his eyes were hard as steel. “I won’t put Isabella at risk because-”

Merlin wanted to brain the man. “You won’t be putting your sister at risk, for crying out loud Harry. She-”

“Is twelve, Merlin,” Harry whispered. “Do you remember what they did to Lord Bingham’s daughter when he was seen kissing his lover?” 

Merlin bit his lip, unable to fight the point. “They wouldn’t touch you - or your sister for that matter- Harry.” 

“And how do you know?” The man said in a strangled voice. 

“Because you have close ties with the Prince,” Merlin said easily. “And you’re related to Lord Chester-”

“Chester would have me killed if he knew,” Harry said with a snort. “That bloody snob would never approve, and you know it.” 

“Then at least dance with someone,” Merlin snapped. “I’m not saying you have to marry them, for goodness’ sake. Just have fun.” 

Harry said nothing at that as - with the corner of his eye - he spotted both Roxanne and her brother. He tapped Merlin on the elbow, guiding him towards the front doors. Harry held his breath unconsciously as he finally took the time to look Eggsy over. 

He was quite sure the younger man looked even more breathtaking than the last time he had laid eyes on him. He could hear his friend saying something to the young lady, but he couldn’t quite make out the words as his attention was completely on the riveting boy, who happened to be looking at him too. 

“Mr. Unwin,” Harry said finally, pushing down an embarrassed blush. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.” 

“Me sis asked me to come with her,” the young man said with a shrug. “I didn’t think yeh would be ‘ere either.” 

Harry raised a brow. “And why not?” 

“Well yeh had such a poor time last dance, I figured yeh were just too proper to being to come,” Eggsy said with a sharp smile that did not reach his eyes. 

_Cheeky._  

“Merlin asked me to come,” Harry replied easily. 

“Merlin?” Eggsy asked, a bit thrown. 

Harry turned to point at the bald man now dancing with Roxy. “It’s a childhood nickname that stuck. He doesn’t particularly like his given name, so he prefers Merlin.” 

Eggsy nodded, smiling softly. He didn’t find Adrian to be a bad name, but then again, he didn’t like Gary while a lot of people did seem to like it. 

“So yeh come whenever he asks?” Eggs finally said, taking a step back. 

Harry chuckled, a glint of something Eggsy couldn’t pinpoint crossing his features. “I do rather like to dance, if you must know.” 

Eggsy’s brows shot up. “Yeh like to dance?” He barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Well that’s unexpected.” 

Harry raised a brow again, before offering Eggsy his hand. It was reckless, and it was stupid, but he couldn’t help himself. The want to hold the younger man in his arms was too great. 

Eggsy’s eyes widened as he realized what Harry was offering. His heart skyrocketed and he felt butterflies in his stomach, which he quickly shoved to the side. By god, what was it about this man that made him revert back to his teenage years? He needed to get a grip. 

Finally, he smiled at Harry. “I’m afraid I ‘afta say no,” Eggsy said, not sounding sorry even though he could feel a pang of longing in the pit of his stomach that was screaming at him to just take the hand and allow himself to be held. “I came to watch over my sister, after all.” 

Harry’s features fell, but he nodded, taking away his hand. “Well then, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening,” Harry said in a low tone, before walking away. 

He wasn’t quite sure if he was glad Eggsy had said no, or if he was pained by the fact. He also wasn’t sure he was happy with either emotion. Really, what was the matter with him? Had he not just been telling Merlin how this was a bad idea? 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, startling when he felt a hand touch his back. He whirled around, surprised to find Merlin. “Weren’t you dancing with Miss Roxanne?” Harry asked with a frown. 

“Yes, I am just going to get us something to drink,” Merlin said with an appeasing pat to the back. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry said, straightening. 

“I saw that you asked-”

“Leave it alone, Merlin,” Harry warned. “I offered, he declined, end of the story.” 

Merlin took a second to observe his friend before whispering. “You like the boy.” 

Harry clenched his jaw, giving his friend a sour look. “Go get your drinks, Merlin, and stop trying to analyze me, will you?” 

The man sighed, but took his hand away. “Fine then, I won’t mention it again… tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this. As you may have noticed already I am not following Jane Austen's novel faithfully, but rather taking here and there to make the fic. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


	5. Tea with the Allen's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Serendipity.... The unexpected meeting that changes your life  
> \- Alexia

Roxy draped a scarf around her neck, while Eggsy stared dubiously at his mother. “Mum, I don’t think this is a good idea,” he murmured, pushing himself off of the wall. “It’s gonna rain.”  

“It will be fine, Eggsy,” Michelle said for the umpteenth time. “She’s not going that far.” 

“Mum, it’s an hour walk. It’s bloody far,” Eggsy said brusquely. “She’s gonna catch a cold if she goes like that.” 

His mother ignored his warnings, not even looking at him as she continued fixing the back of Roxy’s dress. The two siblings shared a look, and Eggsy’s mood turned even more sour. He had the feeling his mother was making Roxy walk on purpose. 

“Hang on, I’m gonna bring yeh the little pie we made,” their mother said as she stood up, bustling out of the hall and into the kitchen. 

Eggsy immediately stepped closer to his sister, tilting her chin up to look at her. “Rox, are yeh sure yeh wanna go? I can talk to mum, and-“

“It’s okay, Eggsy,” She assured him, patting his arm. “I’m hopin’ it won’t rain until I get there-”

Eggsy suddenly gaped. “Rox are you purposefully wantin’ to stay longer over there?” 

“What? No,” She said immediately. “I’ll come back tonight,” she assured her brother. “Rain or no rain.” 

Eggsy shook his head, looking entirely unconvinced. “Yeh better be careful, Rox. Who’s gonna care for yeh if yeh catch a cold?” 

“I’ll be fine,” she said again, kissing his cheek. “Now, don’t let mum get yeh angry, and be nice to Gazelle when she visits. AIn’t no one gonna force yeh to marry, but being polite never hurt anyone.” 

Eggsy sighed but nodded curtly. He was going to miss his sister, even if she was only going to be gone for a day. 

———————————————

Eggsy paced around his room, staring every few minutes out the window. It was getting dark, and Roxy was still not home. Not that he really expected her to be, not with the way it was raining. It was like the sky was taking it out on their town. 

It had started raining less than half hour after Roxy had left, and it had not let out up until now. Eggsy began pacing again, feeling slightly angry both at his sister and his mother. Honestly why had they accepted Mr. Allen’s proposal to have tea, when it clearly looked like the sky was going to fall apart? 

Roxy had had to walk under the pouring rain, which wasn’t good for her health. Hell, Eggsy was half sure his sister would have a cold by the morning. And then what? 

God he didn't want to think about it. He’d go get his sister in the morning, propriety be damned. He’d take her a pair of clothing, and would make sure she was fine to travel. 

Eggsy finally breathed out a sigh of relief, happy with his plan. He just needed to wait a few more hours before being able to leave. 

———————————————————

“Dad, I’m leaving, whether yeh want me to or not,” Eggsy snapped, turning to face his parents with his hands on his hips. “We ‘aven’t heard from Roxy since yesterday, and yeh want me to do nothin’ about it?” 

“Eggsy, baby, Rox obviously stayed with them. She’s fine-”

“Mother she doesn’t even ‘ave a change of clothes with her,” Eggsy said with a growl. “Now I don’t care what yeh all planned. I am going to get my sister, and that’s it.” 

“And what about Gazelle?” His father said, meeting Eggsy’s glare with one of his own. “She’s coming this afternoon to walk with you.” 

“Well I guess she will ‘afta walk with Daisy or Rosie, ‘cause I won’t be ‘ere,” Eggsy said easily, gathering Roxy’s clothes in a small bag. 

“Yeh are bein’ incredibly rude to that young lady,” his mother chastised. “Yeh do realize that she is the woman yeh will marry, don’t yeh?” 

Eggsy said nothing, not wanting to get into _that_ argument again. He wasn’t going to give in to that. He just wasn’t. He knew his mother wasn’t doing it to spite him, or to hurt him. She was doing it because she saw no other way to take care of all of them, and Eggsy respected her for that, but he’d be damned if he was about to comply with her wishes in this particular matter.

 He picked up the bag and all but ran out of the room, ignoring his parent’s shouts. 

—————————————

Eggsy reached the front door of the ridiculously large manor where Mr. Allen and his sister were staying an hour later. His sister had explained to him that this was merely their country-house, which was doing nothing to calm Eggsy’s nerves. 

 If this was their country house, he couldn’t even imagine how big their actual home was. 

  _They were one of the richest families in England for a reason._

Eggsy couldn’t help but wonder if Harry’s home was bigger. He had heard whispers that the man far surpassed his friend in wealth, if such a thing was even possible. Not that Eggsy cared all that much about wealth. He had better things to worry about than what the condescending, posh people did with their idle time. 

Suddenly the door open to reveal a young maid, who stood smiling at Eggsy. “May I help you?” She asked politely, tilting her head to the side. 

Eggsy swallowed hard before murmuring “My sister Roxanne came yesterday, and I was wondering if she was still… uh, ‘ere.” 

The young woman nodded, her smile becoming more genuine. “Is your sister’s name Roxanne?” 

“Yes, yes it is,” Eggsy said with a smile of his own, taking a small step forward. 

“Yes, she’s still here. She’s upstairs.” The maid moved to the side to let Eggsy in. “Though I am afraid she’s rather ill.” 

_Bloody knew it._  

Eggsy sighed but nodded, turning once again to face the maid. “Yeah, I was worried she might ‘ave caught a cold with how bad it was rainin’ yesterday. I brought her a change of clothes, and I’ll take her home with me.” 

The maiden refrained from comment, not wanting to burst the young  man’s spirits. She found it rather charming that he had come all the way up to see his sister, but his efforts would be for naught. The girl was well and truly sick. There was no way Mr. Allen was letting her go like that. 

She guided the young man to the parlor, where Mr. Allen and his sister were having breakfast. “Sir, you have a visitor,” the young woman said, giving the man a polite nod as Eggsy walked in. 

“Eggsy,” the man said with a smile as he stood up. “It is wonderful to see you again. How have you been?” 

“I’m well, thank you,” Eggsy said with a smile, as the man came closer to shake his hand. “And yourself.” 

“I’m more than well,” he said with a chuckle. 

“I’m sorry for comin' unannounced,” Eggsy said immediately. “I just wasn’t expecting Rox to stay the night, and so I brought her a change of clothes.” 

“That’s very sweet of you,” the man said honestly, squeezing Eggsy’s arm. “I don’t know if my maid told you, but your sister fell ill yesterday night.” 

“Yeah, she told me. I’m sorry about that. I’m sure Roxy didn’t want to inconvenience yeh,” Eggsy said with a sheepish smile. “But don’t worry we’ll be out of yer hair soon.” 

“Nonsense,”Merlin answered immediately, his voice holding a note of finality. “She’s too sick to travel. You can both stay here until she gets better.” 

Eggsy tried not to gape, slightly taken aback. “Oh, no, sir. We couldn’t possibly inconvenience you like that-”

“It is no inconvenience at all. This house has enough rooms to spare” Merlin assured him with one last squeeze of his arm. 

“Merlin have you seen my jacket?” A familiar voice said as the doors opened. “I can’t find it any- Oh, Mr. Unwin.” 

Eggsy whirled around, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Harry Hart, wearing a tightly fit vest and a creamy white shirt. 

_Bloody hell._  

“Mr. Hart,” Eggsy said with a polite nod of his head. “I didn’t know you’d be ‘ere.” 

“I’m staying for the weekend,” he said with a small smile, letting his eyes drift up to glare at Merlin. 

Had this been his friend’s plan? 

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to remain smiling. 

Oh, bollocks. He’d be stuck in the same house as this man for the next day or two. 

He wasn’t sure whether he was dreading it, or if his heart was going to burst from excitement. 

Bollocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be all about Eggsy and Harry so yayy, lol.


	6. Hush, Don't Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long.”  
> ― Sylvia Plath

“Please, have a sit,” Merlin said amicably, pointing towards where his sister was sitting. 

“Oh, I was hopin’ I could see my sister first,” Eggsy said, keeping his tone soft and polite. 

“She’s still asleep, I am afraid,” Merlin said as he walked towards Harry. “Come, you haven’t eaten anything either.” 

Eggsy swallowed hard, as he watched Harry sit down next to Merlin, leaving only one chair left for him; the one next to Harry. Eggsy said nothing as he himself took his seat, not wanting to reject the kind offer Mr. Allen had put forth, but not sure he could handle sitting next to Harry at the moment. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss the man or ask him to leave. 

The man was oblivious to Eggsy’s internal struggle as he fixed the sleeves of his shirt. “My jacket, Merlin?” 

“How am I supposed to know where you left it?” The man said with a hint of humor in his voice. “That’s what happens when you leave everything everywhere.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing, choosing instead to pick up the butter knife to spread some butter on his toast. “So, Mr. Unwin, how long will you be staying?” 

Eggsy turned to thank the maid who had just brought him his plate, before turning to face Harry. “I’m hoping to take my sister with me as soon as we can.” 

“Nonsense, you’ll be staying the night,” the bald man said, his tone brooking no argument. “Miss Roxanne is sick, and it will probably rain tonight as well. I’d much rather not see her condition worsen.” 

Eggsy opened his mouth to argue, but soon closed it, knowing it was a lost cause. “Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Allen.” 

“Please, call me Merlin,” he said with an amicable smile. “I much prefer it over my given name.” 

Eggsy nodded, smiling in return. “Merlin,” he murmured, trying out the name on his tongue. 

“I needed the entire night to convince Roxanne to call me that,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

Eggsy grinned at Merlin. “She probably felt rude callin’ you anythin’ other than Adrian.” 

Harry wiped his mouth, turning to look at Merlin. “I will be borrowing your coach today, as I need to get back to London.” 

Merlin gave him an unimpressed look. “Didn’t you just hear me tell Eggsy that he couldn’t leave? Why the bloody hell would I let you leave?” 

Harry’s brows shot up. “I am not ill, Merlin, and I have business to attend to.” 

Merlin waved his hand. “Nonsense, your business can run itself for a day. Besides, I have to go meet with Mister Townshed.” 

“Oh so you get to leave but I can’t?” Harry drawled out, leaning back against his chair. 

Eggsy couldn’t help but notice the way Harry’s shirt clung to his arms, revealing the firmness underneath. He quickly looked away, turning to look at Merlin. 

“I can’t be rude to the man, Harry. You know that. Besides, you’re much better company than me, and can keep Eggsy entertained as we wait for Roxanne to wake up.” 

Oh the bastard, so that was his plan. 

Harry sent him a death glare as the man stood up, not saying anything else to keep himself from giving Eggsy the wrong idea. He didn’t want the younger man to be offended, but he very much wanted to fight Merlin’s daring imposition. 

“I will be back as soon as I’m able,” he murmured, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder as he passed by. “And don’t overwork yourself, Eggsy. I’m here to help Roxanne get better too.” 

Eggsy nodded, giving Merlin a grateful smile. “I am sure she will appreciate it.” 

Merlin smiled shyly as he looked at the door. “Well it is the least I can do.” 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Merlin?” Harry said as he himself stood. “Or has your heart blinded you already?” 

“Always so cheerful,” Merlin teased his friend, unable to not find his friend’s frustration funny. 

Harry merely rolled his eyes, nudging his friend on the ribs, before turning to sit back down. He caught’s Eggsy’s hard eyes staring at him, and thus he stared back head on until the younger man looked away. Harry had no idea what had brought such a look on, but the younger man was very confused if he thought Harry would cower because of it. 

“So, Eggsy,” Harry said, smiling provocatively at the young man, as if daring him to fight. “Your sister mentioned last night that you enjoyed to read.”

Eggsy suddenly looked surprised, but nodded all the same, clearly curious as to were Harry was going with this. “I read everythin’ I can get my hands on.” 

“Have you read Gulliver’s travels?” Harry asked, trying to find some common ground. If Merlin had tasked him to entertain the boy, the least he could do was talk to him. 

Eggsy shook his head, blushing softly. 

“Perhaps The Castle of Otranto?” Harry said, tilting his head to the side. 

Eggsy shook his head again before saying “I didn’t like the beginning so I never finished it.” 

Harry nodded understandingly as he murmured “it is a tad gory.” 

Eggsy shrugged. “I like comedies and romances, like Tristram Shandy,” he murmured, his eyes suddenly lighting up.

Harry gaped at the younger man, before smiling. _Well that was a nice surprise._  

“Laurence Stern did have a way with words, especially entendres,” Harry said with a sly smile. 

“That was a funny book. Did yeh know it was supposed to be ‘bout his life too?” Eggsy said, leaning forward. 

Harry nodded, before suddenly standing up and offering his hand to help Eggsy up, breakfast all but forgotten. “Come on,” the man said, suddenly feeling giddy with excitement. 

He all but dragged Eggsy up the stairs and into the library. “Now I haven’t been here too much, and it is not nearly as big as the one I have back home, but I think you may find a few good books here.” 

Eggsy’s eyes widened comically, before he turned to look at Harry. “Yeh mean that? Can I take a look?”

“I wouldn’t have brought you here if you couldn’t,” Harry said with amusement as he followed Eggsy to the nearest rack. 

The young man began searching, before freezing. He took out an old book, which looked barely touched. “Yeh keep this ‘ere? I thought this piece was banned.” 

Harry eyed the book, coming to stand just behind Eggsy. He felt his mouth dry as he saw the name of the book. “Have you read it?” 

Eggsy suddenly blushed as he quickly pushed the book away, not meeting Harry’s eyes as he whispered “yeah, once…didn’t really like most of it, to be honest.”

“Oh no? And why’s that? I found his depictions of sex to be quite interesting, if a bit too vile at times,” Harry said in a low, teasing tone, not sure what had come over him. He had revealed far too much already.

Eggsy gripped the edge of the rack, blushing even more as his body responded to the sound of Harry’s voice. Fucking hell, that man knew how to talk. “The girl was just a puppet,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t like that, besides, she just didn’t do it for me,” he admitted a bit breathlessly. “Kinda wanted something a bit more… masculine,” he whispered, horrified at himself once he realized he had said it out loud. Why was he telling these things to Harry of all people?

_He had never told anyone, except Roxy and his father_. 

Harry froze for a second, his heart stuttering as he tried to process the new information. So Eggsy wasn’t into the fairer sex. Eggsy was… like him. “Well then you were concentrating on the wrong bits. There is one… _fantastic_ scene that should have satisfied that want,” Harry said softly, unsure how far he could take this, how far he _wanted_ to take this. “Unless you didn’t read the whole thing?” 

Eggsy froze, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn’t believe he was now talking about bloody _anal sex_ with the uptight, posh, untouchable Harry Hart.

_Fuck, he was starting to get aroused._

“Harry?” Eggsy asked, unsure about what was happening. He could feel the air around them changing, turning almost electrical. 

Harry swallowed hard before whispering “Have you ever read a year in arcadia?” 

Eggsy shook his head, still not willing to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry took a deep breath, before taking a step back, giving Eggsy some space. “I think you’ll like it. It has one couple which… well, I certainly felt better about myself, about… what I am, after reading it.” 

_There he’d said it._

Harry wasn’t sure whether he wanted to run away in fear or wait like a man for the judgement that he was sure would come. Though would there be judgement? Eggsy was like him after all. Surely he would understand. Surely he could sympathize?

Eggsy suddenly whirled around, almost panting.

_Fuck what was he supposed to do now?_ Everything he had believed about the man was crumbling, jumbling his thoughts and his heart. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll give it a read,” Eggsy replied, taking an unconscious step forward. 

Suddenly the doors to the library opened again, revealing a rather irate looking Tilde and breaking the spell that had come upon the two men. “Harry could I have a word with you?” 

Harry cleared his throat, turning to look at Eggsy. “Of course, Tilde, if you would just give me a minute.” 

The woman rolled her eyes but acquiesced, leaving the pair alone. 

Harry wasn’t sure where to go from here. It was the first time he had exposed himself so… abruptly. Yet he couldn’t say he regretted it. There was something in Eggsy’s demeanor, something softer and infinitely more vulnerable, that he hadn’t been allowed to see before that was shining through right now, blinding Harry. 

Oh god, no. No, no, this couldn’t be. 

He liked the young man. 

Bloody hell. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Harry said, trying to keep any emotions whirling inside of him out of his voice. “In the mean time, please make yourself comfortable.” With that the man turned around and all but ran out of the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things I should clarify: I have never read the books mentioned here (with the exception of Gulliver's travels). 
> 
> HOWEVER, I did my research lol.  
> The Castle of Otranto was the first gothic novel published, and it was published in 1764. 
> 
> The Life and Opinions of Tristram Shandy, Gentleman is a rather renowned comedic/satiric book, which mostly depicts the life of Laurence Sterne. 
> 
> The sex book they are talking about is called Franny Hill, and it was written in 1748. It is considered "the first original English prose pornography, and the first pornography to use the form of the novel". The reason I chose this novel is because near the end of the book there is a homosexual love scene - which is one of the reasons it was banned by the government and sold secretly. 
> 
> A Year in Arcadia: Kyllenion is the book Harry mentions, and the book deals with quite a few love stories, including a male/male relationship where the couple go through ups and downs and eventually have their happily ever after.
> 
> Hopefully that clears some things up ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Goodbye, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So I placed my heart under lock and key  
> To take some time, and take care of me  
> But I turn around and you're standing here”  
> ― Deborah Cox

Eggsy woke up early next morning, at the sound of his sister coughing. He sighed softly as he sat up on the chair. He ha stayed most of his night up with Roxy, who admittedly was looking much better today than yesterday. 

“Hey, babe,” He said as he petted her hair. “How are ya feelin’ love?” 

She smiled softly, sitting up with only a moment’s difficulty. “Much better, actually.” She patted Eggsy’s hand. “Yeh should ‘ave gone to bed, Eggsy.” 

The young man shook his head softly, getting up with a grimace. “No chance I was gonna leave yeh alone, besides I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna go get yeh something to eat, a’right?” 

The girl shook her head. “No, I can go myself. I’m feelin’ much better?” 

“Well enough to come back home?” He said immediately, not wanting to further intrude on Merlin’s hospitality. Not to mention, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Harry today. 

It wasn’t that the man had done anything wrong. On the contrary, he had barely done anything. After their chat at the library he had reverted back to polite indifference, the mask only breaking thrice throughout the course of the night when he gave Eggsy a particularly dazzling smile or a rather heated look. 

Eggsy, while upset that the man had suddenly clamped the hell down on whatever it was that was happening, was also partly glad. He still wasn’t sure what he thought of the man, or if he even liked him. 

Well no, that was a lie. He knew he liked the man quite a bit. He was attractive, and smart, but that didn’t change the fact that he was a posh git. Well at least that’s what Eggsy had thought the first time, but now… now he was just flat out confused. 

He sighed as they reached the kitchen, unaware that his sister was watching him. 

“Is somethin’ the matter, Eggsy?” She said with a knowing look. 

His eyes snapped up, and he suddenly plastered a false smile on his face, hoping his sister was still sick enough to not pry too much. “I’m fine, Rox, What are yeh on about?” 

She gave him another assessing look before turning away to face the cook. Eggsy sagged against the wall in relief. The last thing he needed was his sister teasing him about Harry. 

——————————————————

“Are you sure you are well enough?” Merlin said for the umpteenth time. 

“Yes, Merlin, I promise i feel much better,” Roxy said with a warm smile as she patted the man’s hand. “Thank you so much for allowing us to stay last night,” she said, her eyes melting as she watched the man smile at her. 

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, never once taking his eyes off of hers. “It was our pleasure, Roxanne-”

“Roxy,” she said softly. “Call me Roxy.” 

He grinned at her and nodded, before turning to look at Eggsy. “You’ll take care of her for me, won’t you?”

Eggsy chuckled as he shook the man’s hand but nodded. “Don’t ya worry, Merlin, I’ll see that she gets some rest as soon as we’re back home.” 

The man nodded, before stepping back next to Harry, who would not stop staring at Eggsy. He finally stepped forward, taking Roxy’s hand and kissing her knuckles just as Merlin had done. “Please be careful, miss Roxanne. We wouldn’t want you getting worse.” 

She gave Harry a shy nod as the man stepped away. He turned to face Eggsy, letting Roxy and Merlin promise each other that they would see each other again soon. “The road is still slippery, so I’m going to ask that you take the coach.” 

Eggsy’s eyes widened. “No it’s okay, we can-”

“Your sister is sick, Eggsy,” Harry said as if that was the end of the argument. “And I won’t have no for an answer.” 

Eggsy finally nodded, before murmuring a small, but heartfelt, “Thank you.” 

The man’s mask cracked once again as he gave Eggsy a fond smile, his eyes turning sad. “Well, I guess that’s that. I do hope to see you again someday.” He opened his mouth again, as if to ask Eggsy not to go, but he closed his mouth again, giving Eggsy a small nod. 

Eggsy nodded in return, giving the man a half smile, feeling a pang of longing and loneliness he had never felt before. He shuddered minutely as he realized he didn’t want to leave Harry. They hadn't had enough time to talk. 

“A’right, let’s go,” Roxy said grabbing him by the hand. 

He gave Harry one last longing look before making his way down with his sister, trying his best to ignore the painful throb of his heart. 

Harry watched them go, his eyes unreadable. He clenched his hands as Merlin murmured “So he managed to bewitch you after all.” 

“Don’t be absurd, Merlin,” Harry snapped, not looking at his friend. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Harry, he was clearly charming, and don’t tell me you didn’t notice because-”

“I never said he wasn’t charming,” Harry said calmly. “Look, he-”

“Just admit it, Harry, or at least admit it to yourself,” Merlin whispered, forcing his friend to turn around and face him. “You liked him.” 

Harry looked down, mulling Merlin’s words before saying. “It doesn’t matter if I like him or not. It would be improper.” 

“And who cares about propriety?” Merlin asked seriously, grabbing Harry’s chin. “It’s your happiness we’re talking about.” 

“No, Merlin, it’s Chester we are talking about,” he said in a low tone. “It’s my sister’s safety we are talking about, your safety.” Harry sighed, shaking his head softly. “I am afraid I can’t delay going back to London anymore. I’ll be taking your coach.” 

Merlin said nothing as he watched Harry go. He needed to find a way to show Harry that him choosing a partner wasn’t going to end in disaster… but how?

———————————————

Eggsy helped his sister out of the coach, ignoring the excited screams of his younger sisters as he guided Roxy up to her room. The three women that had been in the house quickly filed un, his mother quickly rushing to his sister’s side. 

“My baby, how was it?” She asked immediately, pressing her hand against Roxy’s forehead and her neck to check if she had a temperature. 

“It was good, mum,” She reassured her mother, before sitting back against the bed. 

“Well I want details, Rox,” he mother all but whined, sitting next to her daughter. “How was tea? Did Mr. Allen take care of yeh personally? When are yeh meetin’ that man again?”

“I promised I’d write to him, and he said he wanted to se me once I got better,” she said as she blushed softly. “And he and Eggsy took real good care of me.” 

His mother turned to look at him, giving him a loving smile as she beckoned him closer. “So how was it, Eggsy?” 

“Oh he had fun,” Roxy said teasingly. “He had Mr. Hart there to keep ‘im company.” 

Eggsy blushed furiously, sending Roxy a death glare that his mother didn’t catch as she said. “Well if yeh get close to the man, we can maybe introduce one of yer sisters to ‘im.” 

Eggsy clenched his jaw, keeping himself from seething _he is mine._ He clamped down on his rising jealousy, calming himself by looking at the facts. The man was in his forties, and he still hadn’t married. It was clear he wasn’t about to take a wife. Besides, the man had made it clear he wasn’t into the fairer sex, so even if a woman did try to make him pursue her, Eggsy could rest assured the man wouldn’t. 

Honestly, what he should be more worried about was the fact that he was getting so worked up due to such a meaningless comment. Harry wasn’t even his, for fuck’s sake. 

“Well, we should get going,” his mother said suddenly. “Yer father will be stayin’ with Rox.” 

Eggsy frowned as he murmured “Where are we goin’?”

“The soldiers have just arrived,” Rosie said excitedly. “We’re gonna go greet ‘em at the market.” 

Oh bloody hell. Now they were even going to hunt for husbands in the market. 

“And why do I have to go?” Eggsy said giving Roxy a desperate look, hoping that his sister would find a way to help him out of this one. 

“Well, it’s good if a man is with us,” his mother said as if it was the most obvious thing. “Come now, the faster we go, the faster we’ll get there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally had the chance to update! 
> 
> I am expecting there will be about 10 more chapter left. I hope you're enjoying the story!


	8. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pour holy oil and holy water on a thug until you have emptied buckets of both; but at the end he will be a consecrated thug, but a thug all the same unless interior intentions and a disciplined man are present.  
> \- William H. O'Connell

They reached the market fairly quickly, as his sisters were far too excited to walk at a normal pace. Eggsy went along without protest, mostly lost in thought. 

He still wasn’t sure what to make of his conversation with Harry. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel, or if he was supposed to feel anything at all for that matter. It wasn’t like he and Harry had many reasons to meet again. Yes, there would be the occasional meeting if Merlin continued courting his sister, but Merlin wasn’t likely to bring Harry along if things started getting more serious with his sister. 

And Harry wasn’t likely to seek him out, so really what was the point in even thinking about the man? 

With a newfound sense of purpose, Eggsy erased all thoughts of the dark haired man, and concentrated on the task at hand; making sure no man dared fool around with one of his sisters. 

They entered a small artisan shop where his mother wanted to get a few pots and pans. Eggsy said nothing as he noticed there were a number of soldiers inside, all talking to the owner of the store. 

“Mr. Faust,” Michelle said immediately as a way of greeting, calling attention to her and her children. All the men turned to look, as the owner of the store jumped out of his seat to warmly welcome Michelle. 

“My dear woman, it’s been a while since you came to visit!” He said almost reproachfully as he guided Michelle deeper into the store, the group of soldiers all but forgotten. 

Eggsy watched with faint wariness as his sisters were immediately approached by a handful of soldiers, all seemingly charmed by their smiles. 

_They were far too young to be getting married._

“Are you here as their chaperone?” A curly haired soldier murmured, giving Eggsy a sly smiled as he came to stand next to him. 

“Of sorts,” he said monotonously, not particularly interested in starting a conversation with a stranger that probably just wanted to find a way to get to one of his sister’s faster. 

The man hummed, turning to look at the girls. “I suppose I would do the same if I had daughters. I wouldn’t want random men approaching them,” he said, seemingly lost in thought. “Still, it must be rather boring for you.” 

Eggsy shrugged. “It ain’t that bad.” 

The soldier nodded, giving Eggsy a smile. “Well that’s nice of you.” He waited for a few seconds for Eggsy to say something else, and when the blond said nothing, he decided to go ahead and say “I’m Charlie, by the way.” 

Eggsy stifled a roll of his eyes as he instead forced himself to offer the soldier his hand. He smiled politely at Charlie before saying “I’m Eggsy.” 

The man nodded, before murmuring “Are you from around here?” 

“Yeah, we live nearby,” Eggsy said stiffly, not sure why the man was asking. 

“Oh good, then you’ll know where the abbey is,” Charlie said immediately. 

Eggsy raised a brow, before saying “yeh don’t look like a religious man.” 

“Me and a few of my comrades are staying at the abbey tonight,” he explained with a smile. “They haven’t decided whether we’ll be stationed here for long or not, so they decided that we should stay at the Abbey until they make a decision.” 

Eggsy nodded, feeling a tinge of sympathy for the man. While the monks were rather nice, and extremely generous when it came to giving others food, the abbey wasn’t exactly a palace. The monks in the town were poor, and the nights in the abbey were cold and quiet. 

“I can take yeh there, if yeh want,” Eggsy offered, mostly because he knew that if he would be a stranger in a town he wouldn’t want to be treated coldly. 

“That is very kind of you,” Charlie said with a smile that didn’t quite seem to reach his eyes. 

“C’mon then,” Eggsy said as he gave his mother and sisters another look. His mother was standing next to Daisy and Sophie, carefully controlling any and all interactions to keep the soldiers interested and her daughters safe. “It ain’t far. I can show yeh and come back to pick up me family.” 

Charlie nodded with an enthusiastic grin and he followed Eggsy outside. The two walked silently for about ten minutes, before they reached a relatively small, stone building. Eggsy pushed Charlie’s shoulder with his own as he nodded towards the church. 

“That’s the old abbey,” Eggsy said as he kept walking, ready to knock on the front door. 

However, before he could touch the door, it opened, revealing one Harry Hart. The man, obviously lost in thought, did not immediately see Eggsy, bumping into him softly. Immediately, Harry snapped out of his reverie, turning back to look at Eggsy, giving his back to the soldier. 

“Pardon me, I didn’t… Eggsy?” Harry froze, his eyes lighting up without his permission. 

“Harry!” The younger man exclaimed, blushing without real reason. “I didn’t know yeh were still in town.” 

“Ah yes, I needed to talk to Father Hawe,” he explained with a smile, moving slightly closer to the younger man. “I met him a few years ago, and I’ve been trying to get him to let me reconstruct this place.” 

Eggsy’s brow rose at that, his heart fluttering softly. “How generous of ya,” he noted softly. 

Harry shrugged. “He has always been a good man,” Harry said simply. “A rather hard working man… and, while we don’t agree on many things, I think he and the other monks deserve more appreciation. They have been far too kind to me, Eggsy, and I believe it is my duty to return the gesture.” 

Eggsy swallowed hard before nodding. He had never personally met father Hawe, but he had heard of him. His mother wouldn’t shut up about him, about how many people he had taken in in times of need. 

Charlie watched the two men interact and he mentally smiled. So Harry had a new crush… how convenient. 

It had been years since he had last seen the bastard, and he was still licking his wounds from the embarrassment Harry had made him go through. Granted, the man had been in his right to go against Charlie, but Charlie wasn’t one to forgive and forget, no matter whose fault the matter was. 

It would be so easy to destroy him, it was actually amusing. The man was clearly gone on the blond, but the blond seemed… reticent, to say the least. 

_Oh, a single lie would be enough to destroy whatever it was the two had._

Charlie suddenly came to stand next to Eggsy, giving Harry a forced smile. Harry turned to face the newcomer, stiffening like a brick the second his eyes landed on Charlie. 

“Oh how rude of me,” Eggsy said quickly. “‘arry this is… uh, Charlie.” 

“It’s been a while, Harry,” Charlie said easily, cocking his head to the side. “How are you?” 

“Yeh two know each other?” Eggsy said, feeling more and more confused at the sudden coldness and hostility emanating from Harry. 

He had never seen the man look this angry at someone. The man’s gaze exuded contempt and plain poisonous hate that made Eggsy’s hair stand on edge. 

“Indeed we do,” Harry said stiffly, “I’m afraid I have to go, as I have business to attend to. If you would excuse me,” Harry said, his eyes turning much softer as he turned to look at Eggsy. He have the blond a nod and a small smile, not bothering to say his goodbyes to Charlie as he turned around and left. 

Eggsy watched the man go, turning to look at Charlie with a million questions in his eyes. 

“We had a fight many years ago,” Charlie admitted, not looking at Eggsy. “His father loved me dearly as a child, and so he included me in his will,” he explained, pausing for effect. “Harry never quite liked me, and so when his father died, he didn’t allow me to get my inheritance,” Charlie said, making his voice waver as he mentioned the death of the old fool. 

Eggsy’s eyes widened and his jaw fell as he stumbled backwards, stunned by the revelation. Charlie held back a snicker at Eggsy’s reaction. Honestly, the man was far too gullible. It was far too easy. It was as if Eggsy _wanted_ someone to prove Harry to be a bad man. 

_How interesting._

_“_ That’s why I joined the ranks,” he said, looking down with an expression that would have broken anyone’s heart. “I confronted him once, and we fought. We haven’t talked since.” 

Eggsy couldn’t bring himself to answer as he turned to look at where Harry’s coach had been. 

So he had been right after all, Harry wasn’t someone he could trust. His first impression of the man had been right. It mattered not that he had been kind to Eggsy the night before. The man was a devil dressed with a pretty face and sweet tones to entice people. 

Eggsy sighed, before murmuring “We should head back.” 

Charlie merely nodded, smiling softly at Eggsy’s sudden change of mood. He allowed the blond to brood all the way back, at which point he turned to charm the older of the two girls there, allowing his words to do their job. 

Eggsy didn’t even notice as Charlie left his side, too caught up inside his tumultuous mind. He wasn’t sure if he was more angry or sad at having almost been entrapped by Harry’s deceitful charms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm hoping to have the next one up by next monday


	9. One begins and the other ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
> \- Seneca

The next month went by in a blur, much to Eggsy’s chagrin. After what he had heard about Harry, he hadn’t really been able to concentrate on anything for longs amount of time. The excited rants about the soldiers and Charlie - who had taken a bit of a liking to Daisy - that had become commonplace in his house flied by him, and even Roxy’s steadily growing relationship with Merlin - or what he assumed was a growing relationship - wasn’t enough to distract him for more than an hour or two from the sudden blankness that had come over his mind. 

Which was exactly why he had no idea why Jamal was acting so fidgety around him all of a sudden. He had known the lad since they had been but five years old. He had been there for Eggsy through thick and thin, and so had Eggsy. Hell, he had even been there for Jamal when his father had lost his job, and food had become a rare sight in the boy’s house. Eggsy had offered him a place at his house until his parents could get back on their feet even though Eggsy’s family didn’t have much at the time either, and his mother still treated Jamal like a son, always asking him when was it that he was going to settle down. 

“Bruv, what’s the matter with ya?” Eggsy said finally after a rather long, uncomfortably silent walk. 

“Nothing’s the matter,” the dark skinned young man said immediately, not looking at Eggsy in the eye.

Eggsy stopped walking, frowning obstinately. “Jamal, we ain’t gonna go nowhere until yeh fuckin’ tell me what the problem is, mate.” 

Jamal bit his lower lip, before sighing. “I met someone,” he started softly. “Well I kinda knew ‘er before, but I hadn’t see her in ages, ya know?” 

Eggsy nodded, his frown deepening. Why would Jamal be so apprehensive about telling him about a girl? Was it because Eggsy was supposed to be looking for a wife and he felt bad that he had found someone before him? 

“She’s real nice, Eggsy,” Jamal said as a light sparkle crossed his eyes. “And I thought I had no chance of gettin’ ‘er to even look at me, but she invited me to walk with ‘er and then we started talkin’ and I asked her to a dance and-” 

Jamal began speaking faster and faster making it hard for Eggsy to understand so he said. “Jamal, mate, calm down.” Eggsy gave him an encouraging smile, hoping to get his friend to feel comfortable. “So yeh went out with ‘er, then what?” 

“I love ‘er,” he blurted out, before blushing. 

“Well that’s good mate!” Eggsy said with a small laugh as he clasped Jamal’s arm, trying his hardest not to think of what could have been with Harry. “So are yeh seein’ each other now?” 

“I asked her to marry me” he admitted, looking at the ground to avoid looking at Eggsy. 

“Already?” Eggsy exclaimed, his voice holding a tinge of alarm. “Mate, aren’t ya rushin’ into this?” 

Jamal shook his head, swallowing before saying “I really think she’s it for me, bruv. She’s just-” suddenly he stopped talking looking sad. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I know I shoulda asked yer permission first, but we was just so excited that-”

“Wait, why would yeh need my permission, bruv?” Eggsy said immediately, taking a step back. “Yeh don’t need my permission to do shit, Jamal. What-”

“It’s Gazelle, Eggsy,” Jamal finally said, looking at Eggsy straight in the eye. “I asked Gazelle to marry me.” 

Eggsy gaped at his friend for a second, surprised by the announcement, before he laughed heartily. “Congratulations, mate!” 

It was Jamal’s turn to gape. “Yeh okay with that?”

“‘course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Eggsy said as he yanked Jamal closer to hug him.

“She came ‘cause yeh was supposed to ask ‘er to marry yeh, but she said yeh and ‘er weren’t together, but still I shoulda asked if yeh were okay with it first,” Jamal said in one breath, clearly still feeling guilty about it. 

“Jamal, bruv, she was right. Me and ‘er were never gonna get married.” Eggsy grabbed his friend’s face to look him in the eyes as he murmured “I’m happy for the both of ya, a’right? I promise.” 

Jamal suddenly sagged against Eggsy, bringing him in for another hug. “Thanks mate, it really means a lot.” 

“Eggsy suddenly pulled away, a curious look on his face. “Wait, but how did I miss this? I didn’t even know yeh was datin’ someone!” 

“Bruv, yeh ‘aven’t been around,” Jamal said with a meaningful look. “Yeh are up in the clouds Eggsy boy.” 

Eggsy blushed as he looked away. 

  _This was all that bastard’s fault._

_——————————————————_

Eggsy went into the house, surprised to find it so dark when it was so early still. They hadn’t even bothered to light the gas lamps. He frowned, feeling ill at ease. His mother had a thing with keeping the house as brightly lit as possible whenever the sun went down. His father had told him once that it was because the house she had grew up in had always been very dark and coldas they rarely could afford to waste money on candles, so to see the house in darkness was not only something the young lad wasn’t used to, it was a sign that something was wrong. 

“Mum?” Eggsy called out, slowly making his way to the gas lamp in the living room, bumping against quite a few walls on his way there. He managed to turn it own after a few tries, and he snapped his eyes closed, the light too bright for the almost oppressive darkness of the room. 

“Mum?” He tried again, making his way up the dark stairs, lighting the little gas lamp at the top of the stairs. “Dad? Is anyone home?” 

He checked his mother’s room, a feeling of dread coming over him as he found no one there. He ran to Roxy’s room, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he found his sister sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up. 

“Rox, why yeh sitting ‘ere all alone in the dark?” Eggsy murmured as he turned on the light in Roxy’s room, the warm glow of the fire a sharp contrast with Roxy’s sad countenance. “Rox, what’s the matter? Where’s mum?” 

She looked up at her younger brother, trying - and failing - to smile, before looking back down. “The soldiers were ‘aving a party today, and mum left with dad and the girls.” 

“Why didn’t yeh go?” Eggsy whispered before he came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Rox, Why are yeh cryin’?” 

“He left,” she whispered after a few silently tense seconds. 

Eggsy frowned, his mind drawing blanks at the vagueness of his sister’s statement. “Who’s he, Rox?” 

“Merlin left,” she said as a sob escaped her. “He sent me a letter sayin’ he was going back to London, and that he didn’t believe he was comin’ back.” She let out another sob, covering her face to keep Eggsy from seeing her cry. 

He, having none of that, immediately moved closer to hug his sister against his chest, rocking them back and forth as she cried. He fisted his hands against her back as pure, undiluted rage filled him to the brim, making him want to take a horse and ride to London to give the bastard a piece of his mind. 

God, the whole thing had been a mistake. Eggs should have never allowed those posh, cold-hearted bastards get anywhere near him or his sister. There was no good that could come from people like them. 

“It’s a’right, babe,” Eggsy whispered, his words hollow in his own ears. “It’ll be a’right.” 

Roxy only sobbed harder, clearly not convinced by her brother’s empty words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was bittersweet but I hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get you chapter 10 by next monday.


	10. A Conveniently Inconvenient Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Drink my Distraction Juice (not from concentrate).  It tastes like love, only not so focused on just one ingredient.”  
> ― Jarod Kintz,

“It’s okay, Eggsy,” Roxy murmured softly against her brother’s ear, squeezing him tightly. 

“No it’s not,” he snapped, petting his sister’s hair, still unwilling to let go. “Promise to write,” he warned, pulling away slightly to look at her in the eye. 

“I will write every week,” she promised, kissing her brother’s cheek. “Besides, I don’t plan on stain’ that long, Eggsy. Two months at most” 

Eggsy sighed, biting his tongue to keep himself from explaining to his sister that two months was actually a long time. Besides, he was almost sure she would be staying longer than that. 

Their mother had decided to send Roxy away to visit their aunt and uncle to clear her mind, not wanting Roxy to be reminded of Merlin every waking moment. _Give it time,_ his mother had said. 

Eggsy watched his sister get into the carriage, his eyes sad. He kept quiet, though, knowing that Roxy needed this. She needed to get out, have some fun, learn new things, and a few weeks with their relatives would do her a world of good. 

Besides, Eggsy didn’t want Roxy to be around their mother at the moment. The woman was back to worrying about the fact that none of her children were yet married. They had no means of supporting themselves if her or Lee were to die, which had her walking wildly around the house, her head full of dreadful outcomes. 

Yeah, it was for the best for Roxy to go away, but that didn’t mean Eggsy had to be happy about not seeing his sister for a long while, especially when she was this taciturn. 

———————————-

Gazelle knocked softly on the door, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her neck. It was starting to get colder, something she didn’t particularly enjoy. She thanked heavens for small mercies as the door opened almost immediately, revealing a tired looking Michelle. 

“Gazelle, oh my dear girl, what are ya doing ‘ere?” She said as she ran a hand through her hair self-consciously. She hadn’t had time to clean the house in almost a week. “We weren’t expecting ya!”

“I know, I am so sorry to intrude,” she said with a half smile, taking a step forward to make her intentions clear. While she hated to be rude, she had come all the way out here, and there was no way in hell she was walking back in the cold without getting what she had come for. “Is Eggsy home?” 

“Ah yes, yes he is,” Michelle said giving her a small smile as she moved to the side. “Please come in, and sorry for the mess.” 

“Oh it’s quite alright,” Gazelle said honestly. “Uh, would you mind telling me where Eggsy is?” 

“He’s probably in his father’s study,” Michelle said with a fond smile. “He’s been lockin’ ‘imself up in there for the past week.” She shook her head softly. “Ever since Roxy went to visit my sister… honestly, I don’t know what I’m going to do with that boy. He seems to be bent on marryin’ a book, with all the readin’ he’s been doin’”

Gazelle chuckled awkwardly, still not used to her aunt. It had been far too long since she had stayed with them and the woman was a stranger to her now. “Right, well I am going to go check if that’s alright with you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Michelle said with another sweet smile. “I’m gonna make the both of yeh a cuppa.”

Gazelle nodded in thanks before ducking out of the hall to make her way to Lee’s study. She knocked softly, not bothering to wait for Eggsy’s reply. She opened the door quietly, slipping inside just as Eggsy looked up from his book. 

“Gazelle?” He said, his mouth half agape. He almost dropped the book in his hands in his haste to get up. 

Gazelle gave him a warm smile, closing the door behind her. “Good evening, Eggsy. I’m sorry to interrupt your reading, but I was wondering if we could talk?” 

“Of course,” Eggsy said immediately, moving away to let Gazelle sit. “Would you like something to drink? I can get you-”

“No it’s alright, your mother said she’d be bringing something shortly,” Gazelle murmured with a dazzling smile. “I actually came to ask you if you would be amenable to coming with me to visit a friend of my father’s.” 

Eggsy reclined against his father’s desk, looking curiously at Gazelle. “Why do you want me to go?” 

“Jamal is tied up because of work,” She admitted with a soft sight. “And father doesn’t want me to go alone, besides, I figured it would be a good time for you and I to catch up. You are Jamal’s best friend, so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the future.” 

Eggsy licked his lips, unable to say that the idea didn’t sound agreeable to him. “When do you leave?” 

“This afternoon. I will be staying overnight there, and we’ll be back in the morning.” She gave him a hopeful smile, watching Eggsy intently. 

The young man mulled the words over, not sure whether it was a good idea to go visit a friend of  Gazelle’s father. While he didn’t hate the man, he didn’t like him either. He was far too posh for Eggsy’s taste, which meant the man would also be a posh prick. However, the promise of leaving the house, of distracting himself, was far too sweet to refuse. He needed to stop thinking about Harry and Merlin and the troubles they had brought. He needed to stop feeling angry. 

“Let me just pack a bag,” Eggsy said without any real thought, his mind already whirling with excitement at the prospect of having a real distraction. 

He marched out of the room, unaware of the way Gazelle’s face lit up at his acceptance. She had feared for a moment Eggsy would say no. It was extremely important for her to go to this dinner. She would finally get to talk to Lord King alone. She knew the man had  a soft spot for her, and - with enough buttering - she was sure she could convince him to support her husband-to-be on this new venues. Besides, Jamal had mentioned to her that he had seen Eggsy talking animatedly to one Harry Hart, which she was sure she could use to her favor. If she could get Harry to intercede for her with Chester, then the hard hearted man would surely give in. 

————————————

Eggsy tried his hardest not to gape at the vastness of the mansion, feeling smaller and smaller the closer he got to it. He had never seen something this imposingly intimidating. The mansion screamed old money and, more importantly, utter conservative _poshness._

_Oh this had been a very bad idea._

“Don’t worry, it won’t be that bad,” Gazelle murmured immediately, remembering well how against class her cousin was. She had forgotten to think of that when asking him to come with her. 

She pulled him by the hand to the door, smiling graciously at the made that opened the massive oak doors for them. She handed off her jacket, noticing how Eggsy fidgeted with his hands, fixing the collar of his shirt a number of times. She felt a pang of sympathy. She had felt the same way the very first time she had come to visit Lord Hart. 

It was commonplace to feel like an utter lowlife when around the man, who would dress in nothing but silk. She took Eggsy by his hand, squeezing it gently before following the maid who graciously led them to the parlor.

She opened the door for them, letting laughter filter into the hall where Gazelle and Eggsy were standing. Eggsy froze, as he took the image in, his blood running cold. There was an old man, finely dressed, who sat laughing on one of the personal couches and sitting on the armrest next to his sat Harry, who seemed to be contemplating drowning himself in his tea. 

Eggsy paled softly, his mind whirling out of control as both rage and utter dread filled him. Why was it that he couldn’t avoid the man? No matter where he went, Harry was alway there. It was as if fate had it in it for Eggsy. 

“Ah, Gazelle, my dear, you’re finally here,” Chester said with a pleasant smile as he got up. “And who might your companion be?” 

“He’s my cousin, Gary Unwin,” She said immediately, bowing her head as Chester approached them. 

“Ah, I thought you’d be bringing your fiancé dear girl,” he drawled out, sitting back down after kissing her cheek, not even bothering to look back at Eggsy. 

“I am afraid he got held back by work,” she admitted with a chagrined expression. 

“Well I’m sure we’ll manage without him,” Chester said with a soft smile, turning to look at Harry. “So my dear boy, will you be staying?” 

“I didn’t realize I had the choice,” Harry said drily, still unable to take his eyes off of Eggsy.

Chester rolled his eyes, giving Harry a fond look before turning to look at Gazelle. “Do excuse my nephew. He is just feeling particularly spiteful today.” 

Eggsy felt something drop to the pit of his stomach at that, and a sense of bitter humor overcame him. Of course Harry was Lord King’s nephew. 

He should have known. After all the awful things he had heard about Harry from Charlie and the awful things the man’s best friend had gotten up to, it was not surprising Harry was related to one of the most awful people in England. 

And now he was stuck in a house with Harry yet again. 

Lovely. Just Lovely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. My life has been incredibly hectic, so all of my updates have had to tremendously slow down. I'm hoping I will have more time to write next week.


	11. Wrong Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And if you insist on continuing to make assumptions about my character, I’ll advise you only this: assume you will always be wrong.”  
> ― Tahereh Mafi,

They sat at the table, Harry sitting right in front of Eggsy much to the boy’s annoyance. It was like Harry was purposefully trying to spite him. Also what was with the man? He kept looking at Eggsy with an unreadable look on his face. It was starting to unnerve Eggsy. 

“So, my dear Gazelle, you mentioned you wanted to talk to me?” Chester murmured as he picked up his utensils, giving the young woman a warm smile. “How may I be of service?” 

“I don’t think the table is a place to discuss business, Uncle,” Harry said in a soft, but chiding voice. “Let the girl enjoy her meal, at least.” 

Chester chuckled, always ready to argue with Harry. “So are you telling me, my dear heart, that you don’t conduct business on the table?” 

“Not when I have guests,” Harry murmured easily, internally rolling his eyes at his uncle’s antics. It was the man’s favorite pastime to annoy Harry by probing him. 

Before Chester could respond again, the doors banged open and in came a young looking woman, her hair slightly disheveled and her cheeks pink. Eggsy was pretty sure she had been either running or riding. 

“I’m so sorry for my lateness,” she murmured immediately, offering Chester a curtsy as she approached the table. 

The man glared daggers at her, clearly keeping himself from saying anything too improper for when company was present. “Sit down, Joanna,” He seethed, his eyes still hard and cold. “We will talk about your constant tardiness later.” 

She paled slowly as she took her seat, only nodding softly in response. Harry squeezed her hand with a sympathetic look, knowing very well what it felt like to be at the receiving end of Chester’s wrath. He had learned to fear the man’s decorative cane as a child - a fear which he carried up until now, and he was in his forties now. 

“This is my daughter, Joanna,” Chester murmured stiffly as he indicated with his hand to where the young woman was sitting, his eyes never leaving Gazelle’s. 

Gazelle nodded, not daring to show any sympathy for the young woman. She needed to be in Chester’s good graces after all, and she knew how much the man despised lateness. There were many stories that she had heard as a child about how the man had taught Harry how to be always on time, given that he had a propensity to be late. 

They were not pretty stories. 

Still, her father had also told her that now Harry refused to be on time for anything, unless he knew Chester would be there. Only the fear of his uncle was enough to get Harry to stop this small, rebellious antic of his. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Gazelle said genially, her eyes as impassive as always. 

"The pleasure is all mine,” Joanna assured her, unable to smile back as her mind was much too far away. She turned to look at the young. blond man, and her interest distantly spiked. “Who might you be?” 

Eggsy looked up from his hands to Joanna, hiding his surprise well as he murmured. “My name is Gary Unwin,” He said graciously, his accent nowhere to be found as he felt it his duty to make Gazelle look good among all these posh people.  

“He’s my dear cousin,” Gazelle explained animatedly, noticing the interest in the young woman’s stare. While she knew Eggsy would never court the girl, it couldn’t hurt to make her think she might have a chance to impress the pretty young man. “He was nice enough to agree to come with me, when he heard I was coming alone.” 

Eggsy turned to look at his cousin, keeping his face carefully blank. Why the fuck was Gazelle lying? What was she trying to do? 

 

“Oh that’s very nice of him,” Joanna agreed, her fear for what was to come almost completely forgotten as an idea formed in her head. “It’s always good to have someone so loyal close to you. I must say, I too have been blessed with someone like that. Harry has always been very loyal and generous to those he calls friends.” 

The man in question almost chocked on his drink, turning to look at his cousin with a frown. What the bloody hell was the girl trying to do? 

Suddenly he looked up at Chester, who was now looking at his daughter with a soft smile. 

_Oh._

_Oh, hell no._

The girl was using him as a decoy. Chester had wanted Harry to marry his daughter for quite a while now, which she knew very well given how many times she had overheard their conversations. She knew, however, that Harry wouldn’t be swayed. So, really, what she was doing was re-channeling her father’s frustration, for the man would surely talk to Harry about  a future wedding now. 

“In fact, I overheard just the other day how Harry here kept his best friend from entering into an unhappy marriage.” She gave Eggsy a small smile, before turning to look at Harry. “Truly, I can only hope to have a friend like that, who keeps my interests at heart.” 

Eggsy watched the woman flirt with Harry, her words not sitting well with him. Merlin had left his sister a bit over a week ago. Had it been Harry who had prevented the two from getting together? 

Oh god, of course it had been. Eggsy dropped his fork on his plate, suddenly feeling sick to his core. Why would he do such a thing? Did he really care so much about class that he wouldn’t let Merlin marry Eggsy’s sister? Was he that much of a bastard? 

Really, Eggsy wasn’t even sure why he was surprised, considering what Charlie had told him. Merlins’ sudden departure made sense now. The man had been talked out of proposing to his sister. 

By god, what would Roxy say? 

God, the injustice of it all made Eggsy want to rip the man to shreds. How dare he destroy his sister’s happiness because of his prejudice? The man’s pride and arrogance were simply abhorrent to Eggsy, and no beauty or charm could ever placate Eggsy’s rage.

“Eggsy, are you alright?” Gazelle whispered, giving him a worried side glance. 

Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. He couldn’t stay there, not for a minute longer. He couldn’t bear to look at Harry’s face right now. “I’m afraid I am feeling a bit ill,” Eggsy said with a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Would you be alright with me leavin’ early?” 

“Of course,” She said, squeezing her hand. “Do you want to take the carriage?” 

Before Eggsy could answer, Chester cleared his throat, giving the younger man a tight smile. “If you are not feeling well, my dear boy, you can rest upstairs in one of our guest rooms until you feel better.” 

Eggsy briefly considered just getting up and leaving, but he knew the man would get offended and while he didn’t give a rat’s ass about the old man’s feelings, he did care about Gazelle. He couldn’t be rude to his host, not when Gazelle so clearly needed the man. “That is very kind of you, sir.” 

Chester nodded, turning to call a maid. Harry stood up, however, before the young maid could approach. “It’s alright, uncle, I’ll take him.” 

Chester arched a brow at Harry, but nodded, surprised to see genuine concern on his nephew’s face. A shred of mistrust creeped inside his heart as he noticed the way Harry held himself around the young man, as if there was no one more important in the room. 

Could it be that Harry was…

Chester looked away, shoving the thought ruthlessly away. No, it was impossible. His nephew would never bring such shame to the family. It was probably just Harry’s natural empathy with people. Still, he would have to have a conversation about it with Harry, if only to make sure his nephew knew how crucial it was that he kept the family name intact. 

Harry didn’t notice Chester’s harsh stare as he was too preoccupied with trying to understand why Eggsy looked so angry. He tried thinking back, replaying every conversation they had had to see if the anger was directed at him, or someone else. 

“Here we are,” Harry murmured amicably, turning to face Eggsy’s cold eyes. His smile fell slowly, as Eggsy glared daggers at him from where he stood. “Is something the matter, Eggsy?” 

The young man scoffed, pushing past Harry as he entered the room. “I’m afraid if yeh don’t know already, then I can’t help ya.” 

So the young man _was_ angry at him. Harry sighed softly, entering the room uninvited and closing the door behind him. 

“I am afraid I can’t fix whatever made you angry, if I don’t know what it is,” Harry insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I have treated you with nothing but kindness. I think I deserve to at least know what I did to bring about such a treatment from you,” Harry said softly, almost pleadingly. 

Eggsy whirled around, half tempted to just throttle the bastard. “Deserve? Yeh don’t deserve anythin’, mate. Yeh are right prick is what yeh are. Yeh think that because yeh are charmin’ yeh deserve to be praised? Fuck yeh, Harry.” 

 Harry took a step back, clearly surprised by the vitriol Eggsy had decided to spew at him. “Of course I don’t expect to be praised. That’s not what I meant at all. I-”

“Oh please,” Eggsy seethed, taking a step closer. “Are you also gonna tell me that ya didn’t mean to break Merlin and my sister apart because she wasn’t as posh as yeh lot? Brilliant  job, by the way. Yeh did a great job of breakin’ my sister’s heart.” Eggsy shook his head, turning back around. “Yeh can pretend to be nice all yeh want, Harry, but I can see right through all that shit. I know what kind of a man yeh are.” Eggsy turned around again, hating himself for saying such awful things. 

But honestly, did he have to feel guilty when Harry was the asshole? Was it fair to feel bad when the man had done such awful things? No, no it wasn’t fair. He really had no reason to feel bad. 

“Yeh are the type of man that will force men like Charlie to join the army, because yeh can’t bear to see them take their inheritance. Yeh are the type of man that loves steppin’ all over others, just like your uncle.” Eggsy stepped even closer, feeling no small sense of pleasure at seeing Harry’s flabbergasted look. “Yeh disgust me.” 

Harry watched as Eggsy approached, feeling every word as a slap to the face. He wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or insulted. He was pretty sure is was all a misunderstanding. However, the fact that Eggsy would believe such things about him, that he believed Harry was vicious enough to hurt people purposefully, well that stung more than Harry would have expected. 

“I didn’t break off the relationship between Merlin and your sister because she isn’t as “posh” as us, as you say. I recommended Merlin to be careful because I didn’t think she felt anything for Merlin,” Harry said coldly, his defenses kicking in. “I overheard your mother talking to your sister during the dance. She told your sister that she needed to find a husband soon. “I assumed the reason she had chosen Merlin was to cave to the pressure, and not because-”

Eggsy growled in frustration. “My mother has been tellin’ us all we need to get married for the best part of the year. My sister would never do somethin’ like that,” he said, sounding more and more angry. He came close to Harry again, pushing Harry with his finger as he murmured “She loved, Merlin. Yeh had no right to do what you did. It was not your-”

“Mr. Hart?” A young man murmured, looking at the pair inside the room with wide eyes. 

Harry stepped away from Eggsy, opening and closing his mouth before finally turning to face the young butler. “What is it?” 

“Your uncle is waiting for you, sir,” he said, clearly uncomfortable. “He-”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Harry assured him, turning back to face the young man.

"He was very insistent, sir," the young man pushed, giving Harry a pleading look. 

"One minute," Harry repeated, looking annoyed. "Eggsy-"

“Just get out, Harry,” Eggsy said, turning away from the man.

Harry sighed. “Please, let me-”

“I don’t wanna talk to yeh, do yeh get that?” Eggsy snapped. “There’s nothin’ more to say.” 

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn’t avoid his uncle’s calling any longer. “Very well then, goodbye Eggsy.”

Harry exited the room, feeling hollow. He wasn’t quite sure how to fix this. He knew that whatever chance he may have once had to be with Eggsy was gone now, but he wasn’t sure he could bear to live in a world where Eggsy hated him. 

But how to make Eggsy understand when he wouldn’t let Harry talk? How could he even begin to explain what had happened with Charlie when Eggsy wouldn’t even see him? 

Harry sighed, resigning himself to a troubled evening. He would talk to Merlin, explain to him that he had made a mistake when advising him. Then perhaps, Eggsy would be willing to listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. Life is hectic lol


	12. Georgiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was the sibling thing, I suppose. I was fascinated by the intricate tangle of _love_ and duty and resentment that tied them together. The glances they exchanged; the complicated balance of power established over decades; the games I would never play with rules I would never fully understand."  
>  \- Kate Morton

“Welcome home, Master Hart,” a young maid murmured with a warm smile, opening the door for Harry to walk in. 

“Thank you, Tatiana, it certainly feels wonderful to be back,” Harry said kindly as he gave her a polite bow. “I trust this week wasn’t too chaotic? ” 

“Oh it was fine, sir,” the girl assured him as she helped him out of his coat. “Mr. Jason came to trim the gardens, and Miss Charlotte came for a visit.” 

“Did she now,” Harry murmured with a soft smile. “I am sure Georgiana was ecstatic at that.” 

Tatiana chuckled as she nodded, walking with Harry towards the stairs. “Would you like me to bring you something to ear, sir? Or would you prefer to rest first?” 

“Ah, I was hoping to see Georgiana before taking a bath, so some tea would be lovely, thank you my dear,” Harry murmured with a last smile before climbing up the stairs. 

He walked quickly towards a room at the end of the hall were piano music was coming from. He opened the doors without a trace of hesitance, his lips already forming a smile. The sound of the piano suddenly stopped as the dark haired young woman sitting by the piano looked up. 

She gasped loudly, all but throwing herself out of her chair in her rush to greet her brother. “Harry you are back!” She squealed, throwing her arms around Harry as she rose on her tip toes to kiss her brother on the cheek as she laughed with mirth. 

“Oh, flower, I have missed you!” He said as he chuckled, grabbing his sister by the waist as he whirled them around. “My, my is it just me or have you grown taller?” 

“Don’t be silly. I am wearing heels,” she murmured as if it were obvious, finally releasing Harry, before grabbing his hand to drag him to the little table sitting at the back of the room. “Stay here I am going to ask Tatiana if she can bring us tea.” 

“There’s no need for you to go, I already asked her,” he said simply, giving her a wink as he sat down by the window, looking out with a pleased smile. “Have you been studying as I asked?”

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. “I did, yes, although I would have preferred to go with you.” 

Harry sighed, giving her a half annoyed, half indulgent smile. They always had this discussion when he came back from long trips. “I told you, once you finish your schooling, you can come with me.” 

“But that’s going to take so long,” she whined, leaning back against the chair with a huff. 

“My dear, you are almost seventeen now, you only have a year or two to go. Anything you study after that is up to you.” 

She sighed again, throwing her head back. “Promise me you’ll take me around the world when I turn eighteen.”

Before Harry could answer, Tatiana came in, tray in hand. She carried the tray to the small table and poured the tea, handing both Harry and Georgiana a cup. She laid out a plate with an assortment of pastries and looked back up at Harry. “Jack heard you were coming back today, sir, and decided to make a little treat for you.” 

“Oh, bless him,” Harry said, his tone warm. “I’ll have to go give my thanks after this. He shouldn’t have bothered.” 

Tatiana tsked softly, before murmuring. “None of that, just enjoy them.” 

“Yes, mother,” Harry teased, moving away before Tatiana could smack his arm as he laughed. 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” she said, gently squeezing Georgiana’s arm before leaving. 

Georgiana watched her leave before turning back to her brother. “So how was the trip? Did you meet anyone new? Anyone that sparked your interest?” 

Harry brought the cup up to his lips, delaying his response which earned him a stern look from his sister. “We met the Unwin family, and Merlin was quite taken with their oldest daughter,” Harry admitted. “I advised him not to take it any further, but it may have been the wrong advice, which reminds me that I need to talk to Merlin.” 

She frowned, her curiosity spiking. “You rarely admit that you are wrong, especially out of your own volition. Why then do you think it was bad advice?”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, surprised by his sister’s astuteness. “I didn’t have all the information when I advised Merlin, but her brother… made me aware of a few things, which helped me change my opinion,” he said tensely, trying not to squirm. 

“Why did you talk to her brother if Merlin was the one interested in her?” She said, more and more confused at her brother’s story. The whole thing was very unlike Harry. He was a hermit by nature, and he rarely allowed himself to talk to new people. 

He twitched slightly, not quite meeting his sister’s eyes as he murmured “Well he spent a lot of time with his sister, and I in turn spent a lot of time with Merlin during this trip so we talked from time to time… I mean, really, I couldn’t just ignore him-”

“oh yes you could have,” she said incredulously. “That’s what you always do when we go visit uncle Chetser and he has his snobbish friends over.”

“Well he’s not a snob,” Harry said with a frown, wanting to just dismiss the topic altogether. “He, in fact, rather dislikes snobs. He is a lovely young man, really. I-”

“Are you telling me that you, recluse extraordinaire, made a friend?” She said half teasingly, surpassing the urge to squeal in happiness. 

“No, I did not,” Harry said flatly, praying to the heavens that his sister would not pick up on the sadness and longing that would not leave him ever since he had woken up in Chester’s home and he had found Eggsy gone. “I am afraid he misunderstood me and my character, and hated my very guts by the end of our… short acquaintance.” 

His sister’s face fell, her excitement turning into gloom. “But surely you can fix the issue? I mean, if the problem is that he was making assumptions about you, then you can just talk to him and-”

“I am afraid he is not quite willing to talk to me ever again, my dear,” Harry said dejectedly, looking out the window to keep himself from having to look at his sister. “But really, that’s not important. We have better things to discuss.” 

“No we don’t,” she said immediately, her tone breaching no argument. “Brother, if Merlin does end up marrying this man’s sister, the you’re going to be seeing him an awful lot. You know that.” 

“I am sure it can be avoided,” Harry said firmly, half considering just leaving the room if only to escape his sister. “I will visit Merlin when I know Eggsy isn’t there, and if he ever asks me to go with him to visit Roxanne’s family, then I will simply decline.” 

“Oh for crying out loud Harry, you can’t do that!” Georgianna snapped, leaving the cup of tea on the table to stand up, hands on her hips. “I will not allow you to damage the only friendship you actually value because you don’t want to confront a man you don’t even know well. If you don’t want to talk to this Eggsy, fine, but at least write him a letter. _Try_ to fix things. If they are marrying into Merlin’s family, then they are practically marrying into ours, considering the amount of time we spend with Merlin.” 

Harry sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance. “Georgiana it is not that simple. He-”

“It _is_ that simple, just write a bloody letter!” She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, muttering something under her breath before walking towards the piano again. “Go write that letter. The sooner you get it done, the sooner we can talk.”

Harry raised a brow at her, the unsaid challenge making him bristle. “Is that it then? You will not speak to me until I write a bloody letter? You are being childish, Georgiana.” 

“And you are being obstinate,” she shot back before sitting down on the stool, her tense shoulders showing her determination. 

“Fine,” Harry sighed, walking angrily towards the door. “Have it your way then.” 

He exited the room, half tempted to slam the door but stopping himself at the last minute. He refused to be that childish. Usually, he would have agreed with his sister - in fact, he had wanted to talk to Eggsy at first - but it had been clear Eggsy didn’t want to talk. 

He had planned on talking to Eggsy in the morning after their fight, wanting to give both of them the chance to clear their heads, but Eggsy had been gone by the time Harry had woken up. The boy had been so desperate to leave, he hadn’t even left with Gazelle. That was how much he did not want to hear or see Harry. And, no matter how much that had hurt, Harry had promised himself he would respect the young man’s wishes. 

And yet, perhaps a letter really wouldn’t hurt. If Eggsy didn’t want to read it, he wouldn’t have to, but Harry would at least know he had tried to fix things. 

Yes, perhaps his sister was right after all. 

——————————————

“Eggsy come ‘ere!” Michelle boomed from the dining room, a stack of cards in her hands. “Yeh got mail luv!”

Eggsy ran down the stairs, coming to stand next to his mother in no time, a curious expression on his face. “Who’s it from?” 

“Mr. Hart, I think,” she murmured with a shrug, handing it to Eggsy with a second look as she focused her attention back on the rest of the stack.

Eggsy frowned, anger flaring up inside him yet again. When the hell would that snob give up? Had he not heard that Eggsy had no intention of talking to him? 

He considered throwing the letter to the fire for a second, but he restrained himself, a part of him screaming at him to open the letter, to hear first what Harry had to say, to not let the man go. He went back upstairs, locking himself in his room. He sat on the bed, looking at the small, fine envelope in his hands for the longest time. 

He growled in frustration, leaving the envelope on his bed as he paced around the room. He had two options; just forget about the letter or open it and see what Harry had to say. He could - rightfully - ignore the bastard, or he could just see what he wanted. 

He growled again, knowing that he couldn’t simply ignore it. A part of him, the part apparently in control, wanted terribly to open that letter. A part of him desperately wanted to have a conversation with Harry again like the one they had had in Merlin’s private library. With a final sigh, he caved in, picking up the envelope to rip the top open. He took out the letter, biting his lip as he began to read. 

 

_Dear Mr. Unwin,_

_I realize you did not want to hear from me again, so I apologize in advance for not having respected your wishes. I figured it would be a good idea to set the record straight, as they say._

_First of all, I think it is important for you to know that whatever Charlie told you is not true. When my father died, he decided to exchange his inheritance for money. He said it was preferable to have “solid money” as opposed to the property my father had left him. He spent it all on frivolities and, when he realized he had nothing left, he came back to reclaim the inheritance he had foregone._  

_While I pitied him, and was willing to help him at the time, I could not give him back hisinitial inheritance because that property had been sold to get him the money he wanted to begin with. However, I began to look for ways to buy the property back to give it to him. He, however, decided that this was not good enough and tried to force my sister to elope with him - bear in mind that she was but a child at this time - so that he could inherit her rather vast inheritance. At this point I cut him off from our family, and forbid him to return. I am sure you would have done the same had you been in my shoes._

_Now, as to the issue of your sister, I do apologize again for having had a hand in hurting her. That was certainly not my intention. I was merely trying to protect my friend. See, I had heard your mother constantly mention that she wanted to marry off all of your sisters as soon as possible and - forgive me for saying this - but she seems to care an awful lot about how much money the man looking to courtone of her daughters possesses. I am not saying your sister is the same, but I am afraid Merlin has been hurt enough times for me to be protective of him. Still, my actions were deplorable._

_I hope this letter helps you understand a bit better, and I hope it helps you hate me a bit less intensely._

_It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope life treats you kindly,_

_Harry._

 

Eggsy sighed, flopping down on the bed as he finished reading the letter, his heart sinking to his stomach. He didn’t know what to think. The letter seemed to be telling the truth and yet… if Harry was telling the truth then that meant Charlie was also the one lying to him. 

So who was telling the truth? It had to be Harry. He wouldn’t send him a letter if it was a lie, now would he? He knew Eggsy could check if he wanted to. But then again, Charlie wasn't about to tell him the truth, so it was all down to whether or not he _wanted_ to believe Harry. 

Eggsy bit his lip, quickly going over every interaction he had ever had with the man. In truth, he had never been a snob, except that first night at the dance. He had always treated him kindly, and he had been kind, and sweet, and - 

Fuck, he didn’t know what to think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but life is being awful at the moment, lol.
> 
> P.S: Harry is a bit younger in this fic, in case it hasn't been clear. He is in his early to mid forties.


	13. Pemberley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I am not what you see.  
> I am what time and effort and interaction slowly unveil.”  
> ― Richelle E. Goodrich

“Eggsy!” Jamal called out, raising his hand up in the air to get Eggsy to notice him in the sea of people he was standing amongst. 

Eggsy looked around the market at the sound of his name, a look of confusion crossing his features at first when he didn’t see anyone. Finally his eyes landed on Jamal, and he smiled, shaking his head softly at his friend’s antics. 

He walked quickly towards the dark skinned young man, crushing him into a hug as soon as he was within arms reach. “Hey, bruv, it’s been a while,” Eggsy said warmly, patting Jamal’s back. 

“I know! I’ve been very busy,” he admitted as he pulled back, his eyes shining with excitement. “Gazelle convinced the old man to give us a loan. We just opened a little business!” 

“That’s great, Jamal!” Eggsy murmured excitedly, clasping Jamal’s arm. “Yeh should ‘ave written! Man, Gazelle must be really happy.” 

“She is. She’s actually at the shop right now.” Suddenly Jamal gasped, grabbing Eggsy by the arm in his excitement. “I ‘afta go talk to the old man today, ‘cause he’s gonna introduce me to a few merchants. We are gonna meet at Pemberley, ‘cause a lot of the Merchants are staying near there. Yeh should come with me, Eggsy-”

Eggsy’s fell face at that, and he stiffened slightly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, bruv. Me and Lord Chester didn’t really get along. I would just ruin it for ya, Jamal.” 

The young man shook his head, looking determined. “Yeh don’t even ‘afta talk to him, Eggsy. If yeh want yeh can make time looking around the shops, or talkin’ to the merchants. There’s supposedly this really pretty mansion in Pemberley that everyone goes to visit. I won’t take long, promise.” He bit his lip, looking at Eggsy with pleading eyes. “And then we can go get a pint. Please, mate, I just don’t wanna ‘ave to go alone, ya know? C’mon, Eggsy, it’ll be fun. I swear yeh don’t even ‘afta see Chester.” 

“Alright, alright,” Eggsy grumbled resignedly, wondering distantly why was it that he was so easily swayed by his friends. He needed to start telling them no more often. He would save himself a lot of trouble.

“That’s my man!” Jamal murmured with a chuckle, grabbing Eggsy by the arm as he pulled him towards the main street. Jamal moved in a zig zag around people, never once letting go of Eggsy’s hand. 

He opened the door of his black carriage and all but pushed Eggsy inside, as if afraid that the blond would change his mind if Jamal went in first. He jumped inside, a grin still gracing his features, and he closed the door, squeezing Eggsy’s knee as he murmured “Thank you, Eggsy.” 

“Anytime,” Eggsy replied immediately, knowing that, despite the fact that he didn’t want to do this, he meant it. Jamal had been there for him for years. He was his closest friend, and he’d do anything for him, even see Chester King again. 

——————————

Eggsy looked up at the imposing mansion that stood at the end of the road, keeping himself from gasping only because Jamal was still standing next to him and he was not going to give his friend more fuel to tease him. 

One would think that after seeing Chester’s mastodon of a house he would be used to seeing mansions big enough to house a battalion, but, truth be told, he was considerably more impressed by this mansion than he had been by Chester’s. It wasn’t that this one was bigger - it clearly wasn’t - it was that this one actually looked like a _home_. Sure, it was as posh as it could be, but there was a quaintness about the gardens, about the white structure itself, that made Eggsy long to enter the place. 

Jamal, by virtue of knowing Eggsy for years, didn’t need to see Eggsy gaping to know the young man was fairly impressed. He bumped his shoulder against Eggsy’s, grinning like a loon as he said “See? I told ya. Yeh can go in and everything. Well, when the owner ain’t there, anyway. He opens up his home to the public ‘cause he travels a lot. They ‘ave food out for visitors and everything. Yeh can wait there while I finish up the business with Chester.” 

Eggsy nodded automatically, not really listening to Jamal anymore as he began walking down the street to the front door of the house. He slowed down once he reached the gardens, taking his time to take in the beauty of the place. There were a number of gardeners here and there, trimming the bushes and planting a number of different flowers Eggsy had never seen. 

He finally reached the front door, half surprised to find it unlocked, even though Jamal had told him that would be the case when they were in the carriage. He entered the house, unable to hold back a sharp intake of breath as he was hit with a rather large circular room which contained a number of doors to the sides, as well as a massive staircase that led to the second level. 

Eggsy took a step forward, looking around the circular room, when suddenly the sound of someone playing the piano filtered into the hall from up the stairs. Eggsy bit his lip, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to go upstairs or not. 

Well, the door _had_ been opened, and Jamal _had_ told him that - as far as he knew - the few restricted sections had locked doors. 

With that in mind, Eggsy finally took the stairs two at a time, reaching the second level in a few seconds. He bit his lip as he moved down the hall, guiding himself by the sounds of the piano. He finally reached the end of the hall, where a pair of white doors with golden ornaments stood ajar, drawing Eggsy closer with its teasing. He pressed himself close to the door, his heart skyrocketing as he tried to imagine who could possibly be beyond the door. 

What he did not expect, however, was to find Harry Hart sitting by the piano, a young woman who looked around Daisy’s age sitting next to him, watching him play with a delighted look on her face. Harry looked just as delighted as the young woman, his eyes shining with love as he looked at her, all the while playing as if he had been doing it for years. He probably had, considering the ease and grace with which he played. 

Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the two, feeling a strong sting of rage pool in the pit of his stomach. He had no right to be angry at Harry for smiling that way to the young woman. Hell, Harry was free to do whatever he wanted. It was clear he loved the girl, so really it was none of Eggsy’s business. Perhaps it wasn’t even that he seemed to be flirting with a girl. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was a woman. He had thought Harry was like him. 

Yeah, that had to be it. He wasn’t jealous. No, he was just angry at being lied at. Just another one of Harry’s lies. 

Before he could turn away, Harry looked up, the music stopping immediately as the older man froze in place. Eggsy stopped breathing for a second, his heart in his mouth as he realized he had been caught. 

He whirled around without thinking and ran back the way he came, almost falling down the stairs in his haste. Fucking Jamal, he was going to kill him. He had not told him the owner of the house was Harry, and he had certainly not told him the man was going to be there. 

Bloody fucking hell. 

Harry quickly caught up with Eggsy, grabbing him by his arm before he could reach the main gate. “Eggsy, wait!” He called, sounding breathless. 

He wasn’t quite sure why he had run after the younger man, when said young man had made it very clear he did not want to see Harry again. Perhaps it was a fool’s hope, or perhaps it was the fact that Eggsy had been the one to seek him out, but he hadn’t been able to let him go without at least an explanation. 

“I am so sorry,” Eggsy blurted out as soon as he turned back to face Harry, looking half embarrassed, half afraid. “I had no idea this was your house. Jamal didn’t tell me it was your house, and he said it was open to the public, so I came in. I didn’t mean to sneak in like that. I-”

“It’s alright,” Harry cut Eggsy off, feeling just a pang of disappointment at hearing that it had been simply a mistake. “We do actually have the house open for visitors most of the time. I came back two days ago, so I forgot to tell the maid to lock the door.” 

Eggsy shuffled on his feet, not sure how to look at the man in the eye. “I am so sorry. I should probably just go-”

“Nonsense, you just got here,” Harry said amicably, his brain-to-mouth filter apparently gone. “Besides, if you came to tour the house, there is no reason for you not to.” Harry tilted his head to the side, his heart skipping a beat as he steeled himself to say “I can show you around, if you wish of course.” 

This was it. If Eggsy said no now, then he would know the young man had either not read the letter or he had but he had not forgiven Harry. 

“Uh… sure, why not” Eggsy said eventually, giving Harry a half smile - a truce of sorts. He still had no idea what to think about Harry, but it couldn’t hurt to spend some time with the man… right? Perhaps he’d be able to finally find out whether or not the letter held any true to it. 

Harry nodded, letting go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He pointed towards the house with his head, beginning to walk towards the house when one of the gardeners approached Harry. 

“Mornin’ Master Hart,” the man said, giving Harry a toothy grin. 

“Mr. Bradford how are you?” Harry murmured immediately, grabbing the hand the man was offering and wrapping it in both of his. “I trust your family is well?”

“Yes, sir,” he said with a soft smile, patting Harry’s hand with his own, dirtying Harry’s hands in the process with dirt. “The missus just went into labor this past week. She told me to thank yeh for all yer help.”

“Nonsense, it was my pleasure,” Harry said honestly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at the man, seemingly unaware of the dirt. “But what the bloody hell are you doing here, man? If your wife gave birth last week, she’ll be needing you at home.” 

“Ah, sir, but I can’t just not work. She also needs to eat, and-”

Harry raised one of his two hands to stop the man, a look of determination crossing his features. “You will take the next two weeks off, Samuel, and that is final. And do not worry about the money, you will be paid for those two weeks.” 

The man gaped at Harry. “Master Hart, I couldn’t - Yeh ‘ave been kind enough as it is, sir. Yeh really don’t ‘afta-”

“Samuel,” Harry said softly, looking at the man directly in the eye. “I can assure you, I will be happier if you take two weeks off and go home to your wife. In fact, take three weeks if you need. She needs you more than I do, and giving you your salary won’t affect me in the least. Besides, you should know by now that everyone takes some time off when children arrive in my state.” 

The man nodded softly, his eyes teary. “Thank yeh, sir.” 

Harry smiled at him, patting him softly on the back. “There’s nothing to thank me for. Now, I must leave you, for I have to show this young man around, but feel free to come by later. I’ll make sure Tatiana has your pay ready.” 

The man nodded, finally releasing Harry’s hand. 

Eggsy looked between the two men, more shocked than ever before. He was quite sure that the only reason he wasn’t rudely gaping at the pair was because he didn’t even know how to move his body at the moment. He had no idea what to make of Harry. 

The man had seemed to be so snobbish and cold when he had first met him, and yet here he was, being an absolute sweetheart to his gardener - a man he did not need to be nice to, considering he was under Harry’s employment. He didn’t need to be understanding. 

And it was obvious that it had nothing to do with Eggsy being there. The gardener was at ease in Harry’s presence. There was no fear or discomfort; no hidden anger, nor hurt. He was genuinely happy to be talking to the master of the house. 

Eggsy was pretty sure he had seen nothing like it. 

Harry turned back to Eggsy, giving him an amused look as he nodded again towards the house. He led the way, making sure to leave enough space between himself and Eggsy to not make the younger man uncomfortable. 

He wasn’t yet sure whether Eggsy was just doing this to be polite after having coming in uninvited. 

Harry opened the door to the house, guiding Eggsy through one of the open doors to the dining room. The place was filled with a myriad of small ornaments, and the large, polished, wooden table stood proud in the middle of the large room. 

“We don’t generally eat here,” Harry commented. “The table is far too big, so we generally just eat upstairs in the parlor.” 

Eggsy nodded, letting himself be guided around the house, trying his best not to gape at the beauty of it all. The house certainly showed just how wealthy Harry was, but everything in it was warm and inviting, as opposed to Chester’s home, which was cold and uncomfortable. 

They were quiet for the better part of the tour, Harry only talking when he felt the need to explain why he kept certain things in his house, such as the collection of dead butterflies. Eggsy, in turn, just didn’t know what to say. He had been incredibly rude to the man the last time he had seen him. 

Harry finally reached a stop at the base of the stairs, gauging Eggsy for a few seconds before finally calling out “Georgiana!” 

“Coming!” A sweet voice replied. 

The young woman Eggsy had seen in the piano room appeared on the hallway, and she ran down the stairs to Harry’s side. She beamed at her brother, turning to face Eggsy with a polite smile. 

“Eggsy, this is Georgiana, my sister,” Harry explained, his voice soft and warm. 

_Oh. So this was the sister he had mentioned in his letter._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Eggsy murmured immediately, giving her a courteous bow. 

“Oh please none of that,” she murmured as she stepped closer to hug Eggsy. “So you are Eggsy? My brother has told me quite a bit about you.” 

“Georgiana,” Harry chided, feeling himself flush. 

Bloody hell, his sister was a menace. 

“What?” She said innocently, turning to look back at her brother. He could pretend to be all calm and collected but she knew better. Actually, more accurately, she knew him. 

Her brother never invited anyone in when he was there. He was a hermit through and through. He found it uncomfortable to show people around, which was one of the reasons he allowed people to come and go as they pleased. While he was always a nice man, especially to those that worked for him, people never thought him to be nice at first, and it was obvious he was doing an effort to seem nice to Eggsy. Furthermore, he had decided to introduce Georgiana to Eggsy. If there was one thing her brother was was being an overprotective prick. No one that he did not deem worthy got to meed her, especially after the stunt with Charlie. 

Her brother liked Eggsy. And she’d be damned if she didn’t do something about i. 

She chuckled softly, kissing her brother’s cheek. “Oh I am sorry, brother, It’s just that you so rarely bring people that you like over. I may be a bit overexcited.” She turned to face Eggsy, giving him a conspirational look. “He’s always been a bit of a hermit, my brother, but it got a lot worse after Charlie tried to take me away. Ever since then he only allows Merlin and a few other trusted friends to come near me.” 

“Georgiana-” Harry warned again, giving her a mortified look. 

“Oh alright,” she said with a soft sigh. “I was just telling Eggsy how special he must be to you to let him near me, though,” she murmured innocently, biting her lip when Harry turned to glare at her. 

 “I do believe you have to go study,” Harry said icily, looking thoroughly unimpressed. 

Georgiana rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Honestly brother, you need to loosen up. I was just teasing you.” 

“And that’s enough teasing out of you,” Harry said with an air of finality. 

The girl sighed again, but nodded, giving her brother another kiss on the cheek before turning to face Eggsy again. “I hope to see you again soon, Eggsy.” 

The young man nodded, unable to say anything else as he tried to process what Georgiana had said about Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay long chapter. I am happy to say i managed to get this chapter to you early, even with all the drama that's been happening lately, so hopefully I'll be able to deliver the next one in a timely manner next week.


	14. A business transaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is no forgiveness. For women. A man may lose his honor and regain it again. Vut a woman cannot. She cannot."  
> \- Cormac McCarthy

Eggsy had no idea at what point it became a routine to go visit Harry in Pemberley, but it did. It probably had to do a bit with the fact that every couple of days Jamal had to go meet with the merchants to check what was brought to his store. Eggsy had never seen his friend so busy, nor so happy. His business was flourishing, and Gazelle - now away from the clutches of the aristocracy - was back to being her usual sassy, yet kind, self. 

It was lovely really, except for the fact that Daisy more and more often spent her days with Charlie. Eggsy still wasn’t sure if everything Harry had told him was true, but he wasn’t about to risk one of his baby sisters to a man who was rumored to have tried to take advantage of a young girl in the past  because of her fortune. Still, there was little he could do to stop his sister when she was hell bent on seeing the man, and Charlie did little to dissuade her. If anything, he encouraged her nightly escapades. 

His mother, waking up that day in a particularly bad mood, had decided that she had had enough when she found Daisy’s bed empty. Eggsy had left before Daisy had come back, but he was quite sure his mother’s plan to send his sister away to stay with her sister - and Roxy - was finally going to come to fruition. 

He couldn’t say he wasn’t glad for that.

“Ah, Mister Unwin,” Tatiana murmured, snapping Eggsy out of his reverie. “We were startin’ to wonder if yeh were gonna come today.” 

Eggsy chuckled, blushing softly at the thought that they had been expecting him in the first place. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but it didn’t really matter. All he knew was that the thought of Harry waiting for him made his heart flutter. 

“Jamal had his meetin’ later, today,” Eggsy explained, handing his coat to Tatiana with a soft “Thank you.” 

She motioned towards the stair case, before murmuring “Miss Georgiana isn’t here today, so Master Hart decided to take his tea in his room.” 

Eggsy immediately stopped walking, the thought of entering Harry’s private quarters making his heart race. “uh, are yeh sure he wants me to go up there?” 

“Yes, yes,” she said immediately, pushing Eggsy towards the staircase. “Now get yerself upstairs, and I’ll bring you a cuppa, a’right?” 

Eggsy only nodded, his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He also didn’t know what he _wanted_ to expect, and that’s what scared him the most. He didn’t know if he was ready to face the fact that he might like Harry more than he ought to. 

He reached the man’s room and opened it hesitantly, his breath catching as Harry, who was standing on the balcony, turned to face him, his vest open and his sleeves rolled up. He had a cigarette in his hand and his hair was slightly ruffled, which added to the almost unkept look of the man. 

“Eggsy,” he greeted immediately, hiding his surprise with a smile. “I didn’t hear you knock.” He ran a hand through his hair, almost self consciously, which only made Eggsy’s knees even weaker. 

“I didn’t,” Eggsy admitted flatly, hoping that Harry wouldn’t mind too terribly. 

Eggsy averted his gaze and concentrated on looking around the room, trying his hardest to keep his composure. The room was rather spacious, allowing enough room for there to be both a massive bed and a massive desk on the opposite wall. While the furniture itself didn’t seem that inviting, the bed did. The bed looked plush and warm, and overall _perfect_. 

Which really wasn’t something Eggsy wanted to consider, especially not right now. 

“Hi, Harry,” he said after an embarrassingly long time, realizing too late that he had not responded to the man’s greeting. 

Harry smiled softly, stepping into the room, and closing the door that led to the balcony. “I trust you are well?”

“Yes, I’m good,” Eggsy said with a soft smile, stepping unconsciously closer to the man. “I’m sorry I came so late. Jamal had to come late today, but I didn’t want to disturb him, so I thought I’d drop by-”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Harry was quick to assure as he moved closer to the table, pulling Eggsy’s chair back so that the blond could seat. Eggsy nodded in thanks, taking a seat, careful to not wrinkle his clothes. Harry sat opposite to him, for the first time not caring about his clothing. 

It was lovely to see the man so at ease. It was probably the room. There was nothing quite like one’s room. It made Eggsy wonder how many people were allowed to look at Harry in such a state of disarray, when the man didn’t bother to keep his cold persona up. It was rather touching to see that Harry trusted him enough to let Eggsy get so close to him, and a bit scary, if he was honest. 

Before Harry could say anything else, a knock on the door interrupted him, and he turned his face to face the door. “Come in,” he murmured, turning to look at Eggsy with a pointed look. 

Perhaps the younger man would learn a thing or two from Tatiana. 

“Excuse me, Master Hart, but we just got an urgent letter for Mr. Unwin,” the woman murmured, walking inside to hand the letter to the young man. 

Eggsy frowned, not sure what to make of Tatiana’s words. Why would anyone send him a letter to Harry’s house? The only people that knew he came here on a regular basis were his parents his sisters, and his aunt - due to the fact that Roxy was staying at her house. 

Eggsy took the letter, feeling even more anxious when he read his aunt’s name at the top. If this had just gotten delivered, then that meant his aunt had left that in the mail that morning, and had asked for it to be delivered on the same day. That then had to mean that whatever she needed Eggsy to know was important enough that she had risked it not reaching Eggsy given that she was not aware of what time he came to visit Harry. 

He finally opened the letter with hesitant fingers, reading it once and then rereading it again, because the words were not computing in his head. It was impossible. It was simply not possible. 

“Eggsy?” Harry asked cautiously, sitting up straight. Eggsy had suddenly turned pale, and he seemed to be keeping himself together by the seams. “Are you-”

“They eloped,” he whispered, still not looking up from the letter, the tea all but forgotten. “Daisy took off this morning with Charlie after me mum told told her that she was sendin’ her to stay with my aunt.” Finally he looked up at Harry, his eyes a mix of rage and pure horror. “He left with my sister… I… He’s not even planning to marry her. I-” 

Harry gasped softly, all too acquainted with the helpless feeling that came at such news. Hell, Charlie had almost taken his sister. “I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered honestly, coming to kneel in front of Eggsy. 

Eggsy covered his face, trying to keep himself together. It would not do to cry in front of Harry. God, he couldn't even imagine what the man was probably thinking both about him and his family. There was no bigger disgrace both for a family and a woman than to elope. And to top it all off, Charlie was refusing to actually marry his sister. 

Harry squeezed Eggsy’s knee hesitantly, still not sure where the two of them stood. “Do you have any idea where they might have run off to?” 

Eggsy shook his head, a sob suddenly escaping him. He hadn’t been there to protect his sister. 

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry whispered, getting up to embrace the younger man. He grabbed Eggsy by the hand and led him to the bed, setting him there as he moved back to the door, where Tatiana still stood, clearly unsure what to do. 

“Dear, please bring Eggsy a glass of water,” Harry whispered, wanting to have a moment alone with the younger man. 

He turned back to Eggsy once Tatiana left, coming to sit next to Eggsy on the bed. He engulfed Eggsy in a hug, trying not to feel too pleased to have Eggsy bury his head in Harry’s neck as he held Harry tightly. They stayed like that for a while, Harry letting Eggsy cry without interruption and without judgement. 

Tatiana came back inside after a while, leaving the glass of water on Harry’s dresser, before leaving quietly, not wanting to disturb the two men. Eggsy finally let go once he was calm enough, whispering his apologies at his outburst. 

“There is nothing to apologize,” Harry said with a dismissive hand. He looked out the window for a moment before murmuring. “I’ll have Tatiana arrange a room for you. It’s far too late for you to go home.” 

Eggsy kept himself from gaping at the man by the skin of his teeth, both surprised and touched by the offer. “No, it’s fine. It’s not that late. Besides, I ‘afta go see my aunt, to get Roxy home tomorrow.” 

“Even more of a reason for you to stay here,” Harry retorted with ease, giving Eggsy a soft smile. “You can take my carriage in the morning to go get your sister. I will also have one of my men go warn your friend that you won’t be returning with him tonight.” Harry stood up, giving Eggsy a devious look. “You shouldn’t fight me on this, Eggsy. I’m not going to let you say no anyway.” 

Eggsy chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Yeh are the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.” 

“Why thank you,” Harry said with faked appreciation, before turning around to arrange things. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He left the room before Eggsy could respond, quickly descending the stairs to get Tatiana. He found her isn the kitchen, standing there with one of the guards that kept watch over Harry’s state. 

“Oh good, you’re here Thomas.” Harry turned to look at Tatiana. “Eggsy  will be staying here tonight, darling. Please get one of the rooms ready for him.” He waited until the woman left the room before turning to face the guard. “I’m going to need your help tonight, my dear Thomas. I want one of your men to go down to the docks. I need whoever goes to find a young lad called Jamal. Let him know that his friend Eggsy will be staying with me for the night.” 

“Of course, sir,” Thomas said with a gracious bow, ready to depart.

“Wait, there’s more,” Harry said quickly, looking at the man straight in the eye. “I need you to arrange a scouting party to find Charlie. I need you to find him before the sun is up,” Harry said, his voice going icy cold at the thought of Charlie. 

The man’s eyes widened slightly, but he asked no questions, knowing that Harry was not to be questioned when in such a mood, especially not when the issue at hand was Charlie. 

“What would you like us to do when we find him, sir?” The man murmured, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Bring him to my gate,” Harry commanded, his eyes still as cold as before. “I need to have a word with him.” 

The man nodded, giving Harry a small bow before leaving the room.

Sometimes being related to Chester really was a benefit. Harry knew very well that when he said “scouting party”, the men would get a battalion ready to follow his command, both out of love and fear. Harry had no doubts they’d find Charlie before the sun was up. 

He sighed, looking back at the stairs. He just hoped he would be able to convince the little prick to do things right. He didn’t know Daisy, nor did he particularly care about the girl, but he certainly cared about Eggsy, and he knew how protective the younger man was of his family. He couldn’t, in good conscience, not do anything.

———————————

Harry was woken up by his maid when the sun was still down, looking sorry to see her master lose his rest. 

“Sir, they have Charlie waiting for you outside,” She said softly as Harry sat up, still trying to orient himself. 

“Right,” Harry murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. 

He stood up slowly, yawning as he took off his night garments, blindly looking around his room for his pants and his undershirt. He found them after a few minutes of looking, groaning as he put them on. He walked towards the chair he kept near the window, where he had last left his shirt and trousers. He finished fixing himself quickly, aware that time was of essence. 

He combed his hair in passing, grimacing at the subtle stubble he was now sporting. He should have shaved before going to bed. 

Finally, he exited his room, quickly making his way out of his home, and all but running to the front door to meet the scum who had plagued his life for many years now. 

“Charlie,” Harry murmured derisively as he reached the gate, unable to keep off a sour look from his face. 

The younger man, who was tied by the hands but looked otherwise unharmed, glared at Harry. “Under what charges do you dare to kidnap me? Have your man unhand me this instant.” 

Harry raised a brow, his countenance calm. “Kidnap you? My, my, you do like to throw words around, don’t you Charlie?” Harry snapped. “I merely wanted to have a little chit chat with you.” 

Charlie tilted his head to the side, still looking pissed to all hell. “And what made you think I wanted to talk to you?” 

“I was just curious really,” Harry drawled out. “I know that, when you tried to force my sister to elope with you, you were doing it for the money. However, I don’t understand why in the world you decided to elope with miss Daisy.” Harry buried his hands in his pockets beginning to pace from side to side. “They are not a wealthy family, and we have proven that you have a heart as hard as a rock, so what do you gain by taking their daughter away?” 

Charlie finally smiled, that derisive, cruel smile that always made Harry want to hit the prick. “Did you really think I didn’t know you were infatuated with Eggsy?” 

Harry froze at that, visibly caught off guard. He had never been particularly good at understanding Charlie’s warped mind, but this had to take the cake. He had never been more lost with the boy as he was today. 

Charlie rolled his eyes at Harry’s slowness. “You took the trouble to search for me, didn’t you, Harry? You care about what happens to his family.” Charlie shook his head. “You should be careful, Harry, people are going to start assuming that you love him,” he said teasingly, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head when Harry stiffened. 

“You did all this just to get to me?” Harry growled, his nostrils flaring with angry. “By god, you are even more depraved than I thought.” 

Charlie merely chuckled, not raising to take the bait. He had the upper hand after all. It was Harry’s turn to grovel and beg. 

Harry regarded Charlie for a few moments, considering his options. He would not give Charlie the pleasure of pleading for Daisy’s case. However, he was quite sure there was something the younger man wanted even more. “Name your price,” Harry murmured coldly, cutting straight to the point. 

Charlie froze. “What?” 

“Name your price,” Harry repeated more slowly. “And I will give it to you the minute you marry Daisy Unwin.” 

Charlie gaped at the man for a second, not believing his ears. Harry had never liked Charlie, which was one of the reasons the man had always been very careful when it came to money around Charlie. Never in their short time as “friends” - if one could even call it that - had Harry allowed Charlie to come near the family fortune, mostly because Harry had always been suspicious of Charlie’s greed. 

“6 thousand pounds,” Charlie murmured immediately, earning a scoff from Harry. 

So the bastard would be getting double the inheritance Harry’s father had left him. “Fine,” Harry said coldly. “But on one condition.” 

Charlie’s eyes immediately narrowed. Harry was a very good businessman, so he was bound to throw some trick in there. “What would that be?” 

“You will legally marry Daisy Unwin _today_ and you are not allowed to divorce her” Harry said with finality. “If she wishes to part ways from you, then you will let her go. If not, then you will remain loyal to her.” 

Charlie clenched his jaw. Damn the man, he would not see a penny of that money lest he marry the girl. But then again, there was a high chance he could get even more money from Harry if he stayed around. “I would, but we have no witnesses.” 

“I will witness, along with whoever the judge can provide,” Harry said easily. “In fact, if we go now we can legalize your marriage before noon, and we can make a short trip to the bank, where you will be getting your money.” 

Charlie finally smiled, and offered his hand to Harry. “Well, I must say I finally understand why people like making business with you.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, not shaking Charlie’s hand. He turned around to face his guard, and he murmured. “Tell Tatiana to let Eggsy know that I had to leave early. Tell her to say I had an urgent business to attend to. Also, please make sure he takes my carriage to get his sister.” 

“Of course sir,” the man murmured, still looking a bit stunned by what had transpired in the last ten minutes. 

His master had just saved a family from disgrace at great personal cost with no visible gains. Hell, had Harry’s father been alive, he was sure the old man would have berated his son’s endeavor, blaming it on a “foolish heart”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so to put the amount of money in context; In the times of Jane Austen £6000 would have equaled to roughly £203,760 now. (According to the Uk’s National Archives converter).


	15. Mistakes come and go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A good intention, with a bad approach, often leads to a poor result.”  
> \- Thomas A. Edison

Eggsy and Roxy reached their home sometime in the afternoon, thanking Harry’s driver profusely for the ride home. Eggsy was still upset about not having been able to both properly thank Harry and say goodbye to him, but it wasn’t his place to ask the man to stay when he had business to attend to.

Still, last night it had felt like they were doing some progress regarding their mutual understanding, but Harry’s decision to disappear come morning did not seat well with Eggsy, no matter how childish it was of him to care about such a thing.

Harry had even given him the means to pick up his sister, for goodness sake. He obviously cared.

“Mum is probably very upset,” Roxy commented as she chewed on her lower lip, looking more and more anxious the closer they got to the door.

Eggsy was able to do little more than sigh and squeeze his sister’s hand. Yes, his mother was going to be drowning in a sea of tears, but there was really little they could do, until they found where Charlie had taken Daisy, at least.

They walked into the house, guided by the quiet sound of voices coming from his father’s study. Eggsy opened the door hesitantly, still trying to think of things to tell his mother to calm her down. His hesitance turned into confusion, however, when he found both his aunt and his uncle in the room, talking to his parents.

What the hell were they doing here?

They had still been there by the time Eggsy had taken Roxy out for lunch in an attempt to distract them both. Yes, it was almost four, but it made no sense for his relatives to be there, not without some extraneous reason.

“What’s the matter?” Eggsy said warily looking between his aunt and his mother. His aunt who was standing up near his father’s desk, turned to face them, her face showing too many thoughts for Eggsy to understand.

“Judge Barley came to see us right after yeh and Roxy left,” she started, looking back at Michelle to know whether she was allowed continue or not. When Michelle nodded imperceptibly, she murmured “Well, he came because yer sister and Charlie went to see ‘im very early in the morning. He knows us well, so he was surprised to find Daisy there alone.”

Eggsy took a step closer, his heart beating hard in his chest. “Why were they there? Charlie already said he wasn’t gonna-”

His aunt shrugged softly. “They got married this morning. They said they had one witness with ‘em that judge Barley had never seen before.” She shuffled on her feet, clearly uncomfortable by what she was about to say. “He told us that he overheard Charlie tellin’ the man that he expected his payment right after the ceremony.”

Michelle gaped at her sister, a matching look on her husband’s face. “Yeh think someone paid Charlie to-”

Her sister shrugged again. “I don’t know why a stranger would decide to ‘elp our little Daisy, but that’s what it looks like.” His aunt sighed, leaning against Lee’s desk. “In any case, the judge urged her to come see yeh, and she said she’d be comin’ later today.”

Lee sat there deep in thought, a frown on his face. “Do we ‘ave any idea who paid Charlie? We ought to thank the man.”

“Thank him?” Eggsy murmured, still not sure how to feel about the whole ordeal.

“Of course,” his mother said, giving him a strange look. “Don’t you see Eggsy? This man probably just saved yer sister’s future. No man would ‘ave taken a wife who has already been defiled.”

Eggsy shook his head. “But Charlie is an asshole.”

“Charlie can provide for your sister,” Michelle insisted, trying to help Eggsy understand. “Yes, he ain’t the man I would ‘ave wanted for my daughter, but she chose him ‘erself. Him marryin’ her was the best outcome, considerin’ everythin’.”

Eggsy sighed again, but said nothing, knowing deep down that his mother was right. The man, whoever he was, had helped his sister.

“Right, well if she’s coming today, we should start gettin’ ready,” Eggsy said, his voice monotonous. He left the study quickly, going back to the kitchen, Roxy hot on his heels.

“I wonder how much money he gave that jerk to finally act like a decent man,” Roxy murmured as she started picking up the dishes from that morning.

Eggsy looked back at her, unsure whether she was expecting him to answer or not. He honestly wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know. He knew he would hate Charlie more than he did now if he heard a number. Not only that, but the sum of money would narrow down the number of strangers, and he had the prickling feeling that the man wasn’t a stranger at all.   
———————————  
His sister did not come back home that day. She came back a week later, looking like nothing had happened, which, in all honesty, made Eggsy’s blood boil.

She came on her own, Charlie nowhere to be found. She greeted her family enthusiastically, showing off her new ring with smug delight. She seemed to be oblivious to the obvious tension in the room, which did not surprise Eggsy. The girl had always been far too self-absorbed to notice things outside herself.

His mother and sisters had made their escape as soon as possible, giving the excuse that they had yet to make dinner. His father did not need an excuse to just lock himself in his study, leaving the two siblings alone. Eggsy shifted uncomfortably on his seat as Daisy leaned back and waited for her mother to serve dinner.

“Have yeh missed me, brother?” She teased, finally becoming bored of waiting in silence.

“We’ve been worried about ya,” Eggsy said in a chiding tone. Someone needed to make his sister face reality. “Yeh just got up and left. Yeh didn’t write, didn’t send someone to tell us yeh were okay-”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” she murmured, sounding exasperated. “I just… it’s been a hectic week a’right? Everything happened so fast I didn’t even ‘ave time to contact anyone. But yeh know, it was a really nice wedding. It was just Charlie and me… well, Mr. Hart was also there but-”

“What?” Eggsy murmured, suddenly sitting up straight.

His sister frowned at her brother’s sudden outburst. “Harry Hart. Charlie said he was an old family friend or somethin’.” She shrugged, fixing her hair as she murmured “He served as Charlie’s witness. He was rather nice. He even gave Charlie a present for our wedding.” She smiled, coming closer to Eggsy to delay her answer, wanting to give it enough suspense. “He gave us six thousand pounds as a present.”

Eggsy felt his knees weaken at his sister’s words. So it had been Harry after all. Bloody hell, he had given Charlie six thousand pounds to marry his sister. Why had he done such a thing? The man hated Charlie. He had told Eggsy as much. So why was he helping his sister? Or, on the other hand, why was he condemning her to be Charlie’s wife?

Eggsy needed to talk to the man. He needed him to explain what the bloody hell was going on.

“Eggsy are you a’right?” his sister murmured, feeling slightly hurt at the fact that Eggsy had not reacted positively at her happy news.

“I’m fine,” he murmured distantly, getting up. “I just… I’m gonna see if mum needs ‘elp.”   
—————————  
Eggsy left his home the very next day around noon, hell bent on finding Harry. He knew he could go to Harry’s house, but then that would mean Georgiana would be there as well, and he wasn’t sure he wanted her there, not when he had a number of things to ask Harry.

He still wasn’t sure whether he was overwhelmingly grateful at the man or thoroughly pissed because Harry had not told him anything. The man had just gone ahead and done what he thought best. And while it was true that it had been the best plan, considering the circumstances, it was still not okay for Harry to have kept it from him.

He knew Harry frequented the market on the weekends. He had told Eggsy about one of his favorite stores, which he went to almost every Saturday. So, that was probably his best bet when wanting to find the man.

Eggsy reached the store with little difficulty, having visited the place once already the day after Harry had mentioned it. He hadn’t known why, but he had felt a strange need to see why Harry was so attached to the place. It was a small store, where they sold fruits and a few strange ceramic pieces that served as decoration.

Eggsy still wasn’t sure whether Harry went there for the fruit, or because he enjoyed looking at the strange decoration.   
Eggsy felt his breath stutter as he entered the store, recognizing Harry’s hair and back immediately. He hadn’t expected to actually be right on his assumption of Harry’s whereabouts.

Oh god, the man was going to think him a stalker.

Eggsy felt the urge to just turn around and run, never mind that he still didn’t have an answer to his questions. Before he could decide whether to leave or not, however, he found himself staring directly into Harry’s eyes, as the man turned to pay.

“Eggsy?” Harry murmured, his brows immediately shooting up in surprise. “What… I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“Uh, yeah, I… I actually wanted to talk to ya,” Eggsy blurted out, knowing that he would not have the courage later to confront Harry.

Harry’s eyes immediately became more guarded at Eggsy’s sharp tone. “Of course, how can I help you?”

Eggsy shuffled on his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I… Daisy came to visit us yesterday.”

“Oh?” Harry murmured, feeling at a bit of a loss.

“I know it was yeh,” Eggsy suddenly said, not wanting to go around the issue. “Yeh paid Charlie.” He could feel his voice hardening more than intended, but he said nothing, knowing it was too late to backtrack.

Harry gaped at him for a second before remembering how to close his jaw. “I…”

“Yeh didn’t tell me,” Eggsy then said, not giving Harry a chance to come up with an excuse. He could feel a part of him, the angry part of him, taking the reigns. “Why didn’t yeh tell me? Why-”

“Time was of essence,” Harry said, before Eggsy could make any more accusations. “People would have found out your sister ran away, and she would have been disgraced. I thought if Charlie married her then… I apologize. I stepped out of line. I shouldn’t have-” Harry struggled to get his words out, not really knowing what to say.

He had truly done what he had thought was best. He had assumed Eggsy and his family would be happiest knowing that Dasy’s honor hadn’t been tarnished. He had assumed that, in the end, the money he had given Charlie would be profitable for Daisy, as she was now to be maintained by him. He had honestly thought he was helping, but Eggsy was clearly upset - especially at Harry not saying anything - and, frankly, it was more than a bit frustrating.

“I apologize,” Harry said again, taking a step away from Eggsy. “I promise you, I will not interfere with your familial affairs again. Now, I am afraid I am late for a meeting,” Harry murmured, the itch to run away far too strong to be ignored. “I am truly sorry, Eggsy. I… I hope we can talk again some other time.”

Harry gave Eggsy a hesitant nod, before exiting the store, not giving the younger man a chance to say anything else.   
It seemed that it did not matter what he tried with Eggsy he just couldn’t get it right. Well, there was one last thing he would do for the boy. Well, not really for him, but it was high time he fixed his first mistake.

It was time he talked to Merlin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but the holidays have kept me busy.


	16. Dropping the Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your greatest task isn't to find love, but to discover and destroy all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it."  
> \- Unknown

Harry exited the carriage with little effort, his face still looking grim. He needed to get a grip on himself, unless he wanted Merlin to realize something was up. He certainly did not feel up to a lecture at the moment. 

He walked to Merlin’s front door, knocking softly before standing back to wait for someone to open. He didn’t have to wait long, as Merlin himself came to open the door. The man gave him a warm smile and stepped out, his arms splayed open.

“Harry,” he said with a grin. “It’s been too long. You haven’t even written.”

“I am afraid I have been a tad busy,” Harry said with an apologetic look. “I had a number of things to take care off.”

“Not even enough time to write to your best friend?” Merlin asked drily, a glint of humor in his eyes. “That should be enough motivation to want to take a break, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I am taking a break,” Harry said easily. “I am here, am I not?”

Merlin rolled his eyes but said nothing else, moving to the side to let Harry in first. Harry walked in confidently, making his way around the familiar house quickly. He reached the large patio, sitting on his favorite armchair that looked out to the lovely prairie Merlin had. Merlin came to sit parallel to Harry across the small, circular, glass table. Soon enough, a young man came out, carrying with him a silver tray with a teapot and two cups. He placed it on the table, leaving behind a few pastries as well.

Merlin thanked him kindly before pouring tea for both himself and his friend. He looked at Harry with the corner of his eyes, worrying a bit at how distant his friend looked today. There was something eating away at Harry, and it was clear he wasn’t very willing to share what it was.

“Is everything alright, Harry?” the bald man asked as casually as possible, knowing Harry would only get defensive if Merlin seemed to be actively probing.

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, blinking rapidly as he became aware once again of his environment. “Ah, I apologize, my friend, I am a bit distracted today.”

“I can see that,” Merlin said with a small nod. “Is there a particular reason?”

Harry just shrugged, picking up his cup to give himself something to do. He took a small sip, clearing his throat as he looked out to the garden, smiling at the beauty of it all. He had always loved nature. He could spend hours watching the sun it the plants and the animals, making them glisten. He was fascinated by the cycle of life animals seemed to be unable to escape.

Finally he turned to look back at his friend and he took a deep breath. “The reason I came here is because I wanted to talk to you about miss Roxanne.”

Merlin visibly stiffened. “What about her?”

“I am afraid I made a terrible mistake when sharing my thoughts with you,” Harry said slowly, turning to face Merlin fully. “At the time I had thought she didn’t care for you as much as you cared for her but… it has come to my attention that that was not the case.”

Merlin frowned, gripping his cup a bit more tightly. “What do you mean? Why have you suddenly changed your mind?”

“Oh it hasn’t been a sudden change, I assure you,” Harry said appeasingly. “I have thought about this for a while. I first realized I was wrong when the young mr. Unwin came to visit me. He made me realize my advise had been based on assumptions.”

“You talked to Eggsy?” Merlin asked, more and more surprised as they went.

“Ah, yes, we met accidentally at my uncle’s house. He explained to me that his sister is rather shy when it comes to displaying affection to anyone that isn’t him. He also mentioned she had gone to live with her aunt after you left.” Harry took another sip of his tea, considering his next words carefully. “She and her brother don’t seem to be interested in money. I have had the opportunity to observe him closely, and, I… I judged her character too early. I am sorry my friend.” 

Merlin remained silent for a while, looking at Harry with his laser focus eyes. “I have only seen you admit to a mistake twice in your life,” Merlin said, a bit of awe in his voice. “How did this boy manage to get you to change your mind?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He had no idea how to explain to Merlin that he had finally realized how wonderful the young man was. “Tell me, my friend, what were you planning on doing, before you asked me for my advice?” Harry asked instead of answering Merlin’s question.

“I was going to ask her to marry me,” Merlin said after a few seconds, sagging slightly.

“Then there’s your answer,” Harry said with a smile. “You love her and she loves you. It is as simple as that. Go to her and tell her the truth. Apologize for listening to your sorry excuse of a friend, and ask her to marry you.” Harry reached out, grasping Merlin’s hand. “She makes you happy, Merlin, and there are very few people capable of doing that.

Merlin bit his lip as he considered Harry’s words. It was true that he loved Roxy, and Harry wouldn’t go through so much trouble if he wasn’t absolutely sure he had made a mistake.

Finally he nodded, smiling at Harry as he asked “will you come with me?”

Harry’s smile fell slowly, replaced instead by a guarded look. “I am afraid I can’t.”

Merlin frowned. “Why not? Surely you won’t say work.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I am afraid I am not welcome there.”

Merlin’s frown deepened. “What?”

Harry shrugged looking away as he picked up his cup again. “Let’s just say Eggsy does not hold me in the highest regard.” He took a sip, drinking the bitter reality of his words. “I will only damped the mood if I go.” 

“Harry, you are my best friend,” the man reasoned. “He will have to get used to-”

“No, he doesn’t need to get used to anything,” Harry said gently. “Stop worrying, Merlin. I will make sure the two of us don’t meet more times than necessary.” He gave his friend a forced smile. “Now, you really should go and talk to miss Roxanne.”

—————————————-

Merlin arrived unannounced very early in the afternoon of the very same day. He had already gotten the ring a couple of months back, when he had first thought about proposing to Roxy. He smiled as he wrapped the ring with his hand. It was rather funny that the ring he had almost discarded after going back home was now coming back with him to the Unwin residence. 

He knocked on the door, shuffling on his feet as he heard a rather large commotion on the inside. He had no bloody clue what was happening, but it didn’t sound good.

In the inside, all the Unwins were scrambling from side to side, cleaning up and finding chores to do near the sitting room where Mrs. Unwin had placed her oldest daughter with a needle and a pair of trousers that needed fixing.

They had seen Merlin’s carriage coming from a mile away, and the commotion had started then. No one had been expecting the man to come back. Roxy had been so surprised in fact, she had had to sit down to keep herself from hyperventilating.

She had no idea why the man was here. He had already said his goodbyes. They had nothing more to talk about, not unless he had changed his mind, which didn’t seem very likely. Besides, she wasn’t done licking her wounds. She had been terribly charmed by the man, and his sudden coldness had hit her pride where it hurt.

Still, it wasn’t like they could pretend the man wasn’t waiting outside, so she would have to face him regardless. She took a deep breath when she heard the door open and her mother greet the man.

“Ah, Mrs. Unwin,” he said warmly, sweeping down to kiss her cheek. “I am so sorry to intrude. I realize I did not announce my visit, but I was wondering if it was possible for me to talk to your daughter.”

Michelle smiled at the man. “Well, I must say, we are very surprised to see you around here again, but please do come in.” She moved to the side to let the man in, before pointing towards the sitting room. “She’s in there. You can just go ahead and make yourself comfortable there. I will go make tea.”

Eggsy watched his mother leave before slipping into the room with Merlin. He said nothing to the man as he came to sit on one of the single arm chairs. It wasn’t that he didn't like the man, but he had broken his sister’s heart once before, and he’d be damned if he would allow the man the opportunity of hurting Roxy ever again.

Roxy shot him a grateful look before busying herself again with mending her father’s trouser, not meeting Merlin’s eyes as he came to stand next to her. 

“Hello miss Roxanne,” he said hesitantly, swallowing hard as she suddenly looked up, her eyes unimpressed. “I… ah, was wondering if I could have a minute of her time.”

Her heart fluttered slightly at his subtle jitteriness, and, against her better judgement, she nodded, pointing with her head to the couch opposite to hers. “How can I help you, Mr. Allen?”

The bald man winced. “Merlin, please. You know we are past all those formalities.”

She hummed noncommittally, busying herself once again. If the man was going to talk, she didn’t need to be staring at him. He didn’t deserve her entire attention.

“I came to apologize,” he started, hoping that that would at least buy him enough points to be in the room alone with her.

Eggsy didn’t move.

Merlin took a deep breath and started again. “I… I did not explain my reasoning when I left. I thought… well I thought you were not interested in me,” Merlin admitted, his eyes never leaving Roxy’s now still form. “A very close friend of mine, Harry, thought the same, and so he advised me it was best if I left.” He inched closer to Roxy. “He had the very best intentions, and his advice came out of concern for my own well being, but… well he came to me again today.”

Roxy looked up at that. She had had no idea it had been Harry Hart’s doing - Eggsy hadn’t told her it was him - but, if Merlin was to be believed, then the man had honestly been worried.

“He explained to me that he had misjudged your character, and… well, he helped me realized that my initial thought of proposing to you was actually the best idea I have had in a very long time.” Merlin smiled at Roxy, before coming to kneel next to her. “I understand that you might still be angry at me, but… Roxy I love you.”

She brought her hands up to her mouth, unable to believe what was happening. She was surely asleep.

“Will you marry me?” Merlin whispered, his heart in his mouth.

She did not realize she had nodded until she felt the man slip a ring onto her ring finger and she gasped, bringing him up for a kiss, not caring that Eggsy was still there. She would have to thank Harry later. It seemed that, even though it had been partly the man’s fault that Merlin had left in the first place, it had also been his hand that had brought Merlin back to her.

It suddenly dawned on her that the man was nowhere to be found, which was strange considering he and Merlin were virtually inseparable.

Eggsy must have noticed the same thing, for he suddenly asked “Where is Harry?”

Merlin turned to look at him, a bit surprised to find that he was the one to ask. It had seemed to him that Harry hadn’t come because of whatever had happened with Eggsy when they had met.

The magician suddenly frowned. His friend was rarely this considerate with people, and he never admitted he was wrong. Could it be that Merlin had been right from the beginning and Harry was more than a bit attracted to the boy?

“He thought it was best if he didn’t come with me,” Merlin said at last, gauging Eggsy’s reaction.

The younger man shuffled on his seat, looking uncomfortable. “Why did he think that?”

Merlin hid a smirk, “Well, he explained to me that he is not welcome in your home, so he didn’t want to make things more difficult for me than necessary. I doubt you’ll be seeing much of Harry again,” Merlin said casually, his eyes still trained on Eggsy.

The younger man felt his heart drop to his feet at that. Fuck, now Harry thought he hated the man. But he didn’t hate him. He wasn’t even angry at him. He had just been upset he hadn’t been told, but, after having the time to think about, he understood that Harry had done the right thing. And yet now the man was avoiding him.

Bloody fantastic.

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” Roxy asked, moving to take her brother’s hand in his.

“Yeah, m’fine,” he said, forcing a smile on his face.

Merlin watched the two from his own seat, bringing his hands up to hide a smile.

_How interesting._

—————————-

Georgiana sat down on one of the patio chairs, her back to the glass door. She was sitting with one of her maids, drinking tea. She did not hear her uncle come in, nor did she see him approach the two ladies, all the while listening to their conversation. 

“I think I need to take matters into my own hands,” the young woman huffed. “Harry  has been moping around ever since his meeting with Eggsy.”

“Perhaps they had a fight,” Tatiana said softly, distantly wondering how to keep her dear girl in check.

She shrugged.”All I know is that Harry is so gone on Eggsy, he may as well have a sign plastered on his forehead.”

The woman chuckled softly, bringing the cup up to her lips. “What are you planning to do?”

Georgiana smiled. “I don’t actually think I have to do much. Harry will end up proposing to Eggsy before the week is out. I am sure of it.”

Chester froze just as he was about to interrupt the rather strange conversation. He could vaguely recall Harry calling “Eggsy” to that Unwin boy who had come to visit him alongside Gazelle.

The man fisted his hands a burst of anger flooded him. How dare the boy try to ruin his family after he had been so welcomed at his home?

Chester had always had his doubts about Harry, but never had he imagined the man would actually act upon his… less than welcomed desires. Chester couldn’t allow that to happen. He refused to see the family name go to ruins . Never mind that Harry had changed his name a long time ago, he was still part of Chester’s line, and he’d be damned if he watched the man marry the disaster that was Gary Unwin. 


	17. Chester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It is necessary that we stop, once and for all, this ignorant meddling with other people’s business. Each individual must be left free to follow his own path.”   
> Aleister Crowley

Eggsy was woken up by the sound of loud knocking. He covered his face with his pillow, feeling a strong urge to maim whoever the newcomer was. 

It was honestly rude to arrive unannounced past midnight, when the lights were off and everyone was clearly asleep. Eggsy groaned in annoyance as the knocking continued. Whoever it was clearly did not care about manners, and had no intentions of leaving.

With a last sigh, Eggsy got up. He was sure that by now everyone was up, but his room was the closest to the door, not to mention he was the only male - apart from his father - currently at home; thus, they were probably expecting him to open the bloody door.

He threw on the first shirt he saw and wrapped himself in a fluffy robe that he was half sure belonged to Roxy.

The young man stumbled out of his room with a grim look on his face, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He picked up an iron stick that stood near the fire place. There was a high chance that the bastard that was still knocking at the door was a robber, and Eggsy would be damned if he did not bring something to protect himself with to answer the door.

He yanked the door open with a scowl, holding back a gasp when he saw Lord Chester King standing at the door.

Eggsy stood there dumbly, not sure what the hell he was supposed to say. He knew there was a proper protocol to be followed when you met a proper Lord, but, given that Chester had come to his house, he wasn't sure if any of said rules applied. 

"Good evening, Mr. Unwin," Chester said coldly. "May I come in?” He ended, when it was clear that Eggsy wasn't going to respond any time soon.

That seemed to stir the young man into action for he moved to the side, murmuring "uh, ah, yes, right."

Chester came in but stayed close to Eggsy as the house itself was very dark, the only light coming from the moonlight spilling in. 

Eggsy moved to the center table,  where they kept a couple of candles and matches, and lit one of the candles. He noticed the door to his parents' room open, as well as Roxy's door, and he immediately ushered Chester into his father's study.

He didn't want the man meeting his family, if possible. He wanted to save everyone the foul taste such a meeting would leave. The posh Lord would judge his dear family from head to toe and they, in turn, would take offense. It would be a nightmare, and Eggsy really didn't want to deal with an angry Chester King.

Eggsy shuffled on his feet. "So,um,-"

"I apologize for the unexpectedness of my visit," the man said, prim and proper as usual. "But I had an urgent business to discuss with you."

Eggsy raised his brows. "With me? I - are you sure you weren't thinking of Jamal?"

The man bristled at Eggsy's insinuation that he had been wrong. "No, Mr. Unwin, it is you I wanted to talk to."

Eggsy gaped at the man for a second, before straightening up. "Well how can I help you?"

"First, I want to ask you something," the man said, looking somber. "What is the nature of your relationship with my nephew?"

Eggsy froze at that. "What?"

Chester sighed. Was the boy being purposefully thick?

"There have been rumors lately that..." The man shuffled uncomfortably. "That your relationship with my nephew is not proper."

Eggsy was still having a hard time processing Chester's question. Still, he knew an accusation when he heard one. "What does it matter to you what kind of relationship I have with Harry?"

The man gave Eggsy a withering smile. "You see, as the only male -apart from myself - he will be the one to carry the family name. It is imperative that our name is kept unblemished. Furthermore-"

Eggsy couldn't believe the man had actually had the nerve to come to Eggsy's house in the middle of the fucking night just because he cared so deeply about what others might think about his possible "relationship" with Harry.

"That still doesn't explain what you want from me,"Eggsy murmured dryly, cutting the man off.

"I am here to make you a deal," Chester said, lifting his chin slightly.

Eggsy's brows rose almost to his hairline, but before he could say to the man where he could shove it, Chester continued by saying "Harry seems to have created a... rather strong attachment to your person. I want you to stay away from my nephew. You will be rewarded handsomely for your service, of course."

Eggsy could practically feel the vein on his forehead popping out because of the rage currently coursing through his body. How dare the old man insult him this way? Did he think Eggsy was like a common whore, willing to sell himself for money? 

It was fucking despicable to see the sheer amount of entitlement the man distilled. Well, Chester was soon going to find that money could not always buy everything.

"No," Eggsy murmured coldly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Chester's brows rose to his hairline. "Excuse me?" 

"I don't want your money," Eggsy said through gritted teeth. "My relationship with Harry is none of your business, and, quite frankly, I'd rather be with Harry than get my hands on your money." 

Chester gaped at the younger man, clearly caught off guard by his refusal.

"I think you should leave," Eggsy finally murmured. 

That seemed to finally snap Chester's veneer for he half growled "You rude, inconsiderate-"

"You come to my house in the middle of the night to insult me and bribe me!" Eggsy half shouted. "I honestly don't think I am being the rude one here."  Eggsy yanked the door to his father's study open. "Now, _leave_." 

Chester scowled again, but exited the room, knowing when a battle was lost. He would have to talk to Harry himself, then. He would remind the boy of whom he owed his loyalty to.

Eggsy watched Chester leave with a deep scowl, sighing when he was his family peek out of the kitchen. 

"Who was that?" Roxy murmured first, breaking the tense silence. 

"No one," Eggsy replied tersely, making his way back into his room before slamming his door shut. 

He buried his face in his pillow as hope welled up in his gut. Chester wouldn't have come all the way here had the man not been sure Harry liked Eggsy. In fact, the man seemed to think they were together already. 

Eggsy's blushed at his own thoughts. Perhaps he really wasn't alone in his desires. Perhaps not all hope was lost when it came to getting Harry to love him back.

\-------------

Harry was woken early in the morning by his maid, who was looking particularly irritated.

"Lord King is here, sir," she murmured as nicely as she could, though the scowl on her face left it clear she wasn't particularly thrilled about the man's sudden arrival.

Harry couldn't really blame her. It took him days to mentally prepare to see his uncle when either he went to visit or the man decided to visit him. Chester was a bit more unpredictable when it came to visiting, though, as the man liked to catch both Harry and Georgiana by surprise.

It was his way of making sure they were leading their lives in a way the man found acceptable. Harry assumed this was one of his yearly unscheduled visits, which wasn't comforting.

He sighed but gave his maid a terse nod, quickly getting out of bed. He had planned on sleeping in today, which made the whole prospect of playing host all the more annoying.

He haphazardly got dressed, wincing when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked in no way presentable to meet his bloody uncle, but it was far too early for him to care.

Having gotten dressed, he walked into his bathroom and washed his face with the water his maid had left out for him. He dried his face and quickly combed his hair, his unruly curls looking even more unruly than general. 

God, he needed a haircut. 

He walked out of the bathroom and finally descended down the stairs, taking a deep breath before opening the door that led to their dining room. He found Chester already sitting there, helping himself to a generous breakfast. 

His sister was there too, looking even less presentable than Harry. She immediately looked at her brother when he came in, her eyes a big SOS if he ever saw one. He held back a laugh as he came to her side to kiss the top of her head comfortingly. If there was someone that disliked Chester more than him, it was his sister. 

"Good morning, uncle," Harry said finally, straightening up as he walked to his seat. "We weren't expecting you." 

Chester gave him a nod and a warm smile. "I wanted to surprise you, and anyway I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry's brows raised as he grabbeda piece of bread to go with his eggs. He had visited his uncle not so long ago, so really he had no idea what the hell the old man wanted to talk to him about.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Harry prodded, looking at his sister who only shrugged with a blank look on her face.

"Don't shrug dear, it's very unattractive," her uncle tutted before giving her an indulgent smile.

"Sorry, uncle," she said in that same tone she always used when she wasn't really listening.

Harry took a bite of his toasted bread and waited for Chester to talk. When the man said nothing, however, he murmured "so, uncle, you mentioned something you-"

"Impatient today, are we?" Chester said, turning to look at Harry.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said much in the same tone as his sister.

"As you know, you will be the head of our family name after I die, and it will be your job to uphold our name," Chester began, giving Harry a serious look.

Harry took a sip of his tea before wiping his mouth. "I know that, uncle."

The man gave Harry a nod and a pat on his hand. "I know you do, my boy, but I think it's important to remind you from time to time, especially after- well I think a reminder is always handy." 

"After what?" Harry asked warily, leaving his cutlery neatly on his plate.

Chester picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, considering his words. "There have been... rumors that your... friendship with the young Mr. Unwin is not exactly proper."

Harry froze and his sister choked on her bread. "Pardon me?"

Chester rolled his eyes. His niece still had much to learn about etiquette. "I have been told that you seem to be infatuated with the boy," Chester said cautiously. "Of course, I did not believe it at first, but after a conversation with the Unwin boy-"

"You talked to Eggsy?" Harry said louder than intended.

"Yes," Chester said drily.

"Why would you -" Harry shook his head. "What did you tell him? What did he say?"

Chester gave him a calculating look before murmuring "Why does it matter?"

"What did you tell him?" Harry repeated, his tone biting. 

"To stay away from you," Chester said unrepentantly. 

Harry gaped at him. "How dare you-"

"My job is to protect you and our family," Chester thundered. "So stop acting so dramatically and get yourself together. I refuse to let you be a shame to out family. Your mother would have not wanted that."

Harry stood up and backed away from the table as if he had been burned. "How dare you bring my mother into this?" He growled at the man. "My private life is not your business, uncle, and you are not allowed to meddle in it. I dropped the family name a long time ago, when I started my business, and while I was - and continue to be -willing to indulge you, I will not let you intrude on other people's lives."

With a final scowl, he turned and left the room, grabbing his coat on his way out. 

He needed to talk to Eggsy. In truth, he had been planning to avoid the boy for the rest of his life, but this changed things. He needed to apologize for his uncle's behavior, and, more importantly, he needed to reassure him that neither Chester nor Harry would ever again interfere with his life. 

It was time he faced his own damn affections and broke whatever was left between him and Eggsy, before the boy could get hurt.

\----------------

Harry's driver sat to wait for his master as Harry approached the door to Eggsy's house. He knocked on the door and shuffled uncomfortably as he waited. 

Soon enough, the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of Eggsy's mother. 

"Mrs. Unwin," he said immediately, giving the woman a dazzling smile.

"Mr. Hart?" She murmured with surprise. "What... I..."

"I'm so sorry to disturb you ma'am," he said with an apologetic smile. "I actually came to talk to Eggsy, if you would let me, of course."

The woman gaped at him for a minute before moving to the side to let Harry in. 

"Ah, no ma'am, I couldn't possibly intrude," Harry told her as he took a step back. "I will just wait here for him."

Just when Michelle was about to argue, Eggsy appeared next to her, freezing when he realized who it was. He had half expected it to be Chester again. 

He hadn't seen Harry in a while now, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed the man. He had missed those soft, brown eyes. He had missed the ever properness of the man, his deviousness, his beauty.

"Harry," Eggsy breathed out, holding onto the doorframe.

"Hello, Eggsy," Harry said softly, unable to keep his heart from beating faster at the sight of the young man.

Michelle looked between the two and stepped back into the house, hiding a grin. The two reminded her of when Lee had first began courting her over twenty years ago.

"I trust you are well?" Harry started, half trying to drag their time on.

"Yeah, yeah m'fine," Eggsy said, still a bit dazed.

"I came here to apologize," Harry said, finally dropping the small chat. "My uncle..."

"Yeah, he was here at dawn," Eggsy said with a half smile, unable to not find Harry's sour look funny.

"Yes, he came to my house this morning and told me about..." Harry shook his head. "I am so sorry about that, Eggsy."

"He told me that you fancied me," Eggsy said nonchalantly, his heart halting as he waited for Harry to tell him whether the man was right or not.

Bugger it all, so Eggsy was going to make him spell everything out after all.

"Yes, though I assure you I am aware that my advances are not welcomed, and I do not plan on making you uncomfortable." Harry took a deep breath before murmuring. "Again, I am so sorry about my uncle. I promise you that neither I nor any member of my family will interfere with your life again."

Eggsy gaped at the man, still trying to process that Harry actually thought his advances were not wanted. Eggsy had royally fucked up. 

Harry shuffled on his feet, half wondering if he had said something wrong. "Uh, right, well-"

Eggsy suddenly surged forward and kissed the man, successfully stoping him from finishing the sentence. He clung to the lapels of Harry's jacket, smiling against the man's lips when he finally responded. 

He cradled Eggsy's face as he pried open the younger man's mouth. Eggsy moaned against him as he scrambled for purchase against Harry's shoulders. The man kissed Eggsy desperately, like if he was afraid that this would be the only chance he would ever had to taste Eggsy.

He played with Eggsy's tongue, biting his lower lip before delving back inside. He pushed Eggsy against the door and they both yelped as the door opened, sending the two tumbling to the floor. 

Harry managed to flip them over at the last second so that his back hit the floor instead of Eggsy's. Eggsy fell on top of Harry, raising himself up with his hands. 

They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

Eggsy peppered a few kisses on Harry's throat as he murmured. "So I guess you are not going to listen to your uncle then?"

"No, I suppose I'm not," Harry said with a  small smile, still not quite believing what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have been far too busy. However, to make up for it, you will get the last chapter much earlier.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!”  
> ― C. JoyBell C.

Roxy and Merlin arrived at Harry’s house early in the morning and were greeted by Georgiana as Eggsy and Harry made themselves presentable in their - and it was indeed theirs, not Harry’s - room upstairs.

Eggsy had slowly but surely started moving in a few months ago, as more and more of his things ended up in Harry’s house. They had never really made a big deal about it. It had been a natural progression in their relationship. 

Harry had still noticed the changes, though. For starters, his house had turned much louder than before, as a constant stream of conversation filled their lives. He and his sister had always been talkative, but Georgiana had developed a soft spot for her brother’s lover, and so she and Eggsy spent far too many hours of their day laughing and chatting about nonsense. Not to mention, they had an awful lot of visitors on a weekly basis, not that Harry minded. It was rather nice seeing his home come alive again. 

More importantly, now that Eggsy lived there, Chester had taken to coming less and less often. He still came, of course, regardless of his little silent fight with Eggsy. Harry was still his nephew, after all, and the man still felt responsible about helping to shape Harry for some reason. Still, seeing the man less had done wonders for Harry’s mood. He was much happier now. 

Funnily enough, he also saw Merlin more often now that the man had married Roxy. The two were utterly besotted with one another, thus were rarely seen alone, especially now that Roxy was expecting. 

Both Eggsy and Merlin had taken over the role of the protective caretaker, which often got the two idiots in trouble with Roxy. Harry had become her favorite person since she had become pregnant, as he was the only one out of the entire family that treated her just as he did before. In fact, she had taken to escaping both her brother and Merlin to spend time alone with Harry when she felt overwhelmed by her new life. 

Harry loved those times. Roxy was a lovely young lady; very grounded, very caring, and very much up to whatever shenanigans Harry planned for their day. It was always a pleasure to sit down to have tea with her, ride their horses around Harry’s vast lands, or just go for a walk around town. 

People in town often thought them a couple, and congratulated Harry for finally tying the knot. It was a secret pleasure of his to give them a sardonic smile when he explained to them that no, Roxy was not his wife. It was hilarious to see their shocked faces, as it was not normal to see a woman in her stage of pregnancy walking around with an unmarried man without her husband there.

Roxy, used to Harry’s antics, always just rolled her eyes, and kept walking. 

“You look well,” Harry said finally as he came down the stairs, Eggsy right behind him. He kissed Roxanne’s cheeks, running his hand through his hair. “But neither of you should have come. It can be dangerous at this point to-”

“Oh not you too,” she groaned as she went to say hello to her brother. “You are supposed to be on my side, Harry.” 

“And I am, my dear,” Harry assured her as he kissed Merlin on the cheek in the form of a greeting. “Which is why I don’t want your water breaking somewhere other than your house. We don’t want you birthing your child in a cart, now do we?” 

“I told you he wouldn’t agree with you on this one,” Merlin murmured, sounding smug. 

“I am fine,” She said again, walking slowly to the living room. “Now, let’s talk about something else, because this might be the last time I can leave the house in a while.” 

Harry, ever the gentleman, helped Roxy sit down before Merlin could reach her, and then turned to sit on the couch opposite to her, where his own lover was sitting. 

Eggsy placed his hand on Harry’s knee, giving the man a dazzling smile. He still couldn’t understand what he had done to deserve a man like Harry, especially after all the crap he had put Harry through. Hell, his pride had almost destroyed his relationship with Harry before it could even begin. 

Harry gave him a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. A chaste kiss with a clear promise: _later_. It was the only thing that would keep the two from making a scene. 

The two had been rather busy ripping each other’s clothes off right before Roxy and Merlin had showed up, which was why Georgiana had had to step in and save the day. They really had not been expecting Roxy and Merlin to keep their promise to come, so really, they couldn’t be faulted. But, the little mishap had left the two in a predicament: they were still horny, but now had guests, who would probably not be leaving any time soon. 

It was truly a pain at times to be a gentleman. 

“Is everything alright, Harry?” Merlin murmured in an amused tone, raising a brow. “You seem to be distracted.” 

“I’m fine,” Harry murmured as he turned to look at his friend, wanting to wipe the man’s smug smile off of his face. “I’m grand in fact, now, let’s have some tea, shall we?”

—————————————-

Harry knocked on Lee’s door, clenching and unclenching his hands out of nervousness. While, after over six months of courting Eggsy, he knew the boy’s father very well, he still had not spent much time alone with Lee. Eggsy was generally there, generating conversation between the otherwise quiet men.

Lee opened the door, quickly hiding his shock with a smile. “Mr. Hart,” he said, offering Harry his hand.

“Mr. Unwin,” Harry murmured, taking the man’s hand with a confident one of his own. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course.” Lee moved to the side to let Harry inside. “How can I help you?”

Harry sat down, careful not to ruin his suit. “I- Well, I am not quite sure how to-”

Lee waived his hand. “Just talk, Harry,” the man said as he sat down on his study. “In fact, I will go first.” The man took a deep breath, his face sobering up. “I wanted to thank you.” 

Harry’s nervousness washed away as surprise instead grabbed him. “Pardon?” 

“Roxy told me about your talk with Mr. Allen,” the man explained. “She also told me who had been the kind soul that had protected my little Daisy.” The man’s eyes bore into Harry’s, filled with gratitude. “I don’t know how to repay you.” 

Harry gaped at the man. He had had no idea Eggsy had told his sister. “There is no reason to thank me, Mr. Unwin,” Harry assured him. “The talk I had with Merlin was me fixing a mistake I had made in the first place. As for your daughter… Well that’s the least I could have done.”

“Credit must be given when credit is due,” Lee said, giving Harry an intent look. “My daughter would have been shamed, had it not been for your generosity, so, I do believe I have to thank you.”

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, knowing that Lee would not give in on that. 

“So, Mr. Hart,” Lee murmured, leaning back again. “How can I help you?”

“I came to ask for your blessing,” Harry said, finally cutting to the chase. He was afraid if he did not say it now, he would not get the courage to ask later. 

Lee nodded. “I thought that might be the reason for your visit,” the man murmured, half amused. “You realize this will be a big change for the both of you, don’t you?”

“I know the dangers, Mr. Unwin,” Harry assured him.

“Do you?” Lee raised a brow. “Your uncle wasn’t wrong, Harry, when he came to see us,” Lee noted. “ Most people, right now, don’t know that you are with my son. However, when they find out, most won’t like it, Harry. Your business will suffer, as will your social life,” Lee said firmly, his eyes hard. “The life you want to embark on will be a painful one.”

“I have thought a lot about this, Mr. Unwin” Harry said, leaning forward. “I realize it is not an ideal situation, but I love your son,” Harry said, his voice turning passionate. “I am not going to leave him, so I want to make things official under the law.”

Lee nodded. “I am not going to stop you if you decide to marry my son, Mr. Hart, but I am not going to encourage you by giving you my blessing either. I hope you understand.” 

Harry nodded, standing up. He offered the man his hand. “of course I do, and I respect your decision.” 

Lee nodded, giving Harry a sympathetic squeeze. “Be careful, Mr. Hart. Things are going to get messy soon.” 

Harry nodded and turned to the door where he was stopped by Lee’s voice “Oh and Harry?” 

The man turned around to face his soon to be father-in-law, and raised a brow. “Yes, sir?”

“Don’t you dare break his heart,” He said in a steely tone. “And don’t let him break yours either. He can be a right piece of work when he wants to.” 

Harry chuckled softly but nodded. “I will do my best to make him happy. I can promise you that much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can't believe we have finally reached an ending! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I will be starting a new Professor AU sometime next week hopefully. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So I dedicate this to my darling muse, who convinced me to write this when I wasn't sure if I was up to it. This is also for all my lovely enablers on tumblr who constantly messaged me about this fic. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
